


If I Could See You...I Would Tell You...

by Nellz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Madara, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Good Uchiha Itachi, Good Uchiha Obito, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellz/pseuds/Nellz
Summary: Warning(s): Strong language, eventual smut, bxb, mxb - don't like, don't read! Physical abuse and attempted sexual abuse. Lots of time skips, especially during the first few chapters. (I am rewriting this story so it may become a bit different)In a world where soulmates and alpha/omega dynamics are a norm, Naruto is blinded when he was 5 years old and before he can be killed, he gets saved by none other but Madara Uchiha. Naruto stays in Konoha, despite Kurama wanting Naruto to leave and find the man who saved him.To help Naruto cope with the loss of his eyes, Kurama enhanced his other senses and trained him.Naruto is a dead-last because he can't see. Very few people know that he's blind because Kurama healed the scars on his face so that he'd look "normal."Madara and Naruto haven't "seen" each other since the night Madara saved Naruto.Madara and Itachi tail Naruto near the end of his first C-rank mission and watch as he struggles to fit in with his "team."What will Madara do when he finds out the truth about this loveable blonde? And what if he finds another secret, this one more devastating than the first?And what if they both learn that they were lied to?
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long-ass summary, it was the best I could come with at the time. I'm rewriting this story on Wattpad, so be prepared for possible multiple updates today or throughout this week.

The night was silent except for the quiet panting of a small blonde-haired boy as he ran through the somewhat deserted alleyways of Konoha. The boy was around five years old and his wide blue eyes darted around him frantically as he hoped and prayed no one was up in the alleys. He was already very late to get to the orphanage and didn’t want to be even later due to someone stopping him again.

It felt to him that people were always watching from the shadows, but when he turned to look, no one was there. He called them the ‘phantoms,’ shadows that watched him and hurt him if he ever slipped up.

The phantoms scared Naruto more than the villagers ever could. The phantoms usually would just watch until Naruto was near death before helping him or sometimes they would join in with their special powers. His Jiji kept telling him that the phantoms were "normal people," that they were just like him, only they could use energy known as "chakra," which his Jiji explained away as physical and spiritual energy.

Naruto refused to believe that they were like him because if they were, why would they not help him? If they were like him, didn’t they have an extra voice, or conscious as his teacher called it? If they did, then why would they help to beat him to near-death despite him never doing anything to deserve that?

Maybe they joined in because they didn’t have more than one conscience as he did and they were jealous of him because of it.

It never made any sense to the young boy no matter how many times he tried to figure out an answer to the many questions plaguing him, so he refused to believe his Jiji whenever he said that they were like him. He believed everything else the older man said because his Jiji would never lie about anything other than the phantoms.

Naruto kept running, despite being tired and scared. He was late and he knew that the mistress of the orphanage that he currently lives at would beat him for it, but it wasn't his fault! He had to stay behind in class because a girl he liked, Sakura-chan, said he punched another boy, Sasuke-teme when he didn't. In fact, it had been obvious that he hadn't because there were no signs of a struggle on the boy.

In fact, Naruto had just hugged the boy since Sasuke was crying. His niisan wasn't at home as often and Sasuke was getting lonely without him. Naruto understood what it was like to be lonely and had helped him and Sasuke had smiled at him. Sakura hadn't like that and had lied to get him in trouble.

It didn't help that Sasuke didn't try to help Naruto out, so Naruto had stayed behind and been lectured about punching his classmates, no matter what he had said otherwise. His sensei never believed him so he also had to help clean the classroom, but he was used to it by now, though it still hurt.

The mistress wouldn't care, though. She would probably yell at him for making excuses and beat him twice as bad, so he'd probably just apologize, take the beating, then go to bed without eating, as usual.

Naruto slowed down as he got closer to the orphanage, still alert, looking for any of the signs of danger that he had taught himself to recognize. He could still feel the phantom's presence somewhere near him, which unsettled him greatly.

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, before opening the door to the orphanage. The mistress automatically lifted her head and stormed up towards him. He kept his head down in submission as she dragged him down to the basement, where he usually slept. 

She didn’t say a word as she dumped him on the ground and left, confusing the young boy. He didn't move a muscle from off the ground, though, just in case this was another one of her 'tests' that she loved to spring on him randomly.

He didn't see her come back as his back was to the door, but he could hear her as she stomped back down to the bottom of the stairs. He gulped as he waited for the beating to come but it never did.

It seemed like she was waiting for something. Maybe an apology? He didn't understand what was going on, so he slowly stood up and turned towards the mistress to apologize.

As soon as he opened his mouth, she punched him in the stomach. "I never said you could speak, demon," she hissed, watching as the small bond doubled over in pain, coughing.

Naruto nodded his head, as he fought to keep breathing normally, tears forming in the corners of his eyes but he refused to cry. She hated it when he cried and would make the beatings worse if he did. 

Every blow that she dealt felt like muted agony, as most of her punches and kicks were directed to his torso and head. He couldn’t lift his hands to protect himself as that had only served to make her angrier.

He was scared when the agony stopped for a few minutes, only for her to return and continue tormenting the child on the floor. After several minutes, she bent down towards Naruto with a knife in her hands. Naruto was becoming truly terrified now, she had never used a knife when she beat him in the past! He didn't struggle, though, or scream, as that always made the beatings worse.

She pinned his arms down before slowly slid the knife across Naruto's eyes, smirking as she did so. He finally screamed from the pain and he struggled to get away from the knife, accidentally making the wound worse. He could hear his second conscious yelling at him to stop struggling, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted it to stop!

Suddenly, he felt the knife jerk away from his flesh and Naruto sobbed in relief. He heard a distinct thump as someone hit the ground beside him and he turned his head, only to be met with the blurred and fading face of his mistress.

He suddenly jerked when he felt a person pick him up but slowly relaxed when the person, presumably a man by the deep rumble, spoke comforting words that he couldn’t quite make out. He tilted his head to try and see his savior but was sad when he couldn’t make out his features.

Maybe he was just too tired to see him? He closed his eyes and instead focused on the sound and the smell of the man holding him so gently to his chest. He slowly fell to sleep like that, lured by the soothing voices of both the person helping him and his second conscious.

\----

Naruto woke up in a sewer. "Just great! Someone helps me just to throw me in a sewer! I knew I shouldn't have trusted them," he grumbled. He stood up and started walking around, trying to find his way out of the maze.

**"Naruto..."** he heard his name being called and it sounded suspiciously like his second conscious. That couldn't be right, his second conscious wasn't a living being, right? And even if it was, why would it be outside of his mind?

Shaking his head, Naruto followed the sound of the voice and finally made it to a large, seemingly endless, cavern. On the opposite side of where he stood was a huge cage with a piece of paper on it. Behind the bars was a large nine-tailed fox, who was watching him with cautious and understanding red eyes.

Naruto quietly walked forward, taking note of all that he saw and heard, "You sound like my second conscious."

The fox chuckled,  **"Is that what you call me?"**

Naruto nodded, "You're definitely him." Naruto tilted his head to the left, "If you're my second conscious, then am I in my mind?"

The fox raised an eyebrow at the question,  **"It would seem like my jailer is very smart."**

Naruto blinked, "Jailer? Does that mean you are normally...not in me?"

The fox chuckled at the boy's questioning tone,  **"Yes. I am known as Kyuubi or the nine-tailed bijuu. I'm also thought of as a demon."**

Naruto blinked at the information, processing it slowly, "So... you were the one that wreaked havoc on Konoha the day I was born. If I have to guess, you were sealed in me to save the village?"

The fox nodded his head, there was no use in denying what had happened,  **"It was never my intention to harm Konoha, as I happened to like my former jailer. I was forcefully removed from her and was put under a trance that I could not break."**

Naruto nodded again and smiled, "Well Mr. Fox, what is your name? It can't be Kyuubi as that is just a description of who you are."

The fox blinked, nobody had asked him that before,  **"My name is Kurama. I must tell you something before you wake up, kit."**

Naruto tilted his head, "Is it about what happened?"

Kurama nodded sadly,  **"Yes. I was able to heal the scars around your eyes, but not your eyes yourself. You....you are blind. I might be able to heal your eyes enough, in time, so that you can see blurs, but it will take months or even years before that can happen. If you want, I can enhance your other senses to compensate for the loss of your eyes."**

Naruto sat down in the murky water, noting that he didn't get wet before processing what Kurama had told him. He nodded slowly, "That's ok. I would like it if you did that for me, as I probably owe me still being alive to you."

Kurama grinned,  **"Great! But you have rip half the seal, which is the little piece of paper on this cage, off before I can help you."**

Naruto nodded and stood back up. He quickly found couldn't reach the paper since it was too high up, which frustrated him. Kurama chuckled softly at his discomfort and Naruto stuck his tongue out at the older 'demon,' who rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. Kurama flicked one of his tails closer to the gate and Naruto climbed on top of it, giggling as Kurama lifted him up. Naruto grasped the paper and quickly ripped half of it off. Kurama slowly lowered his tail and waited for Naruto to climb off before he stretched.

**"It will take a couple of hours, but when I'm done you will notice it immediately. I suggest you get help from friends who you can trust to help train you. If you don't trust anyone, you can reverse summon me and I will train you."**

Naruto thought about Kurama's offer before looking down and mumbling, "I would rather you train me." Naruto wrung his shirt as he waited for his new friend to answer.

He missed Kurama's nod,  **"Then I will train you with your new senses. Come back here later so I can show you how to reverse summon me."**

Naruto grinned happily at the fox and waved at him as he faded, "Thanks Kurama! I look forward to you training me!"

\----

Naruto regained consciousness slowly, automatically groaning from the soreness in his muscles and the slight stinging pain around his eyes. He felt as if he was wrapped up like a mummy, which amused the young boy. He would have laughed if he didn't already know that he was blind, which dampened his spirits only slightly. He heard shuffling to his left when he groaned and turned his head to ‘look’ in that direction.

The shuffling became frenzied and in a few seconds later he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He stiffened and the arms quickly disappeared, replaced by a familiar grizzled voice, "How are you doing, my boy?"

"Jiji?" Naruto asked softly.

He heard chuckling from multiple people but couldn't pinpoint their locations, much to his frustration. "Yes my boy, it's me."

Naruto relaxed and he felt the arms wrap around him once again, though this time he let them since he knew who was touching him.

"Where am I, Jiji?"

"The hospital. A nurse found you just outside the hospital bleeding and beaten. She says it looks like you were carried by someone."

"Yeah, she's right,” Naruto said slowly. “I didn't get a good look at their face, but I would recognize their voice if they spoke to me again."

"Naruto-" The man started hesitantly, as if unsure how to broach a sensitive topic such as blindness.

"I'm blind, I know,” Naruto interrupted kindly. He heard shuffling and a snap of fingers and assumed that the older man was telling the other people in the room to be quiet even though he had been very rude. He hadn’t  _ intended _ to be rude, he just didn’t want his gramps to be uncomfortable or think that he didn’t understand the situation that he was in.

“Kurama-san is already on it. He's going to help compensate for the loss of my eyesight and even continue working on fixing my eyes, but that will take anywhere from a few months to a few years and the best result will be being able to see blurs," Naruto continued to explain, forgetting that no one knew Kyuubi’s name. Or not knowing, as he was still naive, or that was what most people said about him, though he didn’t know what being naive meant.

"Kurama? Who is that?"

Naruto could hear the confusion and the cautiousness in the older man’s voice and he grinned. His gramps wouldn’t be Hokage if he wasn’t cautious about new people he had never met before.

"The Kyuubi,” Naruto explained bluntly. He barreled on before his gramps could say anything, “He's nice. He's been helping keep me alive since he was sealed in me by healing me after I was beaten."

"So you finally met him," came an almost bitter and resigned reply. He heard more rustling, almost as if multiple people were getting ready to attack each other before the rustling stopped.

Tension hung in the air as Naruto silently observed as much as he could around him. Naruto couldn't see Jiji's face, but his tone made it sound like he didn't like the idea that they had talked. "Yeah... Do you not like Kurama-san, Jiji?"

His Jiji was silent for a while, but his reply was kind, loving, and thoughtful, "I was always told bad things about Kurama-san, Narutokun. I have believed those things for a very long time, so that has warped my view of him as a person or fox in his case. If you say that he's nice and is willing to protect you, then I will do my best to believe you and in him."

Naruto sighed in relief and the tension slowly dissipated, though it quickly returned when he began speaking again, “Hey, Jiji, Kurama-san offered to enhance my senses to be more like an Alphas to counteract my blindness. He also offered to help train me since I don’t have anyone I really trust right now.”

The tension laid thick in the air and Naruto held his breath as he waited for the older man’s reply, “And how would he be able to train you?”

The older man’s tone was more curious than reproachful, though Naruto knew that it could turn angry at any moment so he mumbled out a, “He offered to teach me how to reverse summon him? What does that mean? I didn’t have enough time to ask him that.”

His gramps chuckled softly, “Well, in order to know that, you’d have to understand how to summon something. I’ll try and summarize it for you so you can understand it easier. There are certain animals that you can summon if they want you two. All you would have to do is sign their scroll with your blood and use your chakra to summon them. There is a ritual of sorts that you have to perform with your hands in order for it to work, but that’s the basic understanding of the whole procedure. In your case, you’d be summoning something from inside of you, so we’d call it ‘reverse summoning.’ I’m sure Kurama-san will be more than happy to explain it in more detail when you see him again.”

Naruto nodded slowly, “Hey, Jiji?”

“Yes, Naruto-kun?”

“Do you still think that I can become Hokage, even while blind?”

There was a moment of silence and some shuffling before a hand was placed gently on his head.

“Yes, I do. Now, get some rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter that fills in some plot holes, hope you enjoy this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Neanai here with a new chapter of this story! I was rereading this and realized that the former chapter 2 created plot holes that I wanted to fill, so I did!
> 
> I covered a couple of things in the story summary (Kurama training Naruto (not exactly but the thought counts) and Kurama telling Naruto about how he wants Naruto to leave Konoha) as well as filled in Naruto's housing situation and his relationship with Itachi (I include Naruto living with Itachi but didn't include him living with Hiruzen. Also Naruto and Itachi's relationship is a teacher-student dynamic, nothing more).
> 
> The numbering might get a bit odd after this chapter since I might be making more filler chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Naruto smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He immediately found himself in his mindscape once again. He frowned at his surroundings, disliking how dreary everything was.

_ Is this how I see the world? _

He quickly made his way to Kurama’s cage, frowning deeper at the fact that his  _ friend _ had to be caged, inside him no less.

Kurama grinned at his frowning host,  **“Welcome back, kit.”**

Naruto grinned back at Kurama, shaking off his discomfort, “Hey, Kurama-san! Jiji told me a little bit of reverse summoning and what it is, though he said that you’d tell me more.”

Kurama nodded,  **“What he said is true. In our case, you’ll be signing the fox summoning contract. I hold the scroll and I decide who signs it and who doesn’t.”**

Naruto tilted his head curiously, “Who else has signed it?”

Kurama frowned,  **“No one.”**

Naruto blinked, “Then is it really okay for me to sign it?”

Kurama laughed,  **“Yes, kit. I believe that you won’t misuse the contract. From what I have seen, you are mischievous, cunning, and intelligent, which are all the traits that I look for in a Fox Contractor.”**

Naruto’s eyes widened before he grinned brightly at the bijuu, “Thanks Kurama-san! What do I need to do?”

Kurama hummed,  **“All you have to do is sign the scroll that I give you with your blood.”**

Kurama summoned a scroll and handed it to the young boy, who giggled at the huge size. Kurama chuckled at Naruto’s amusement and carefully watched as the boy cautiously opened the scroll. Naruto blinked at the scroll before sheepishly looking up at the Bijuu in front of him, “Ano… how do I do this?”

Kurama chuckled kindly,  **“Bite your finger and then use the blood to quickly sign your name.”**

Naruto nodded before doing as instructed. He grinned as he rolled the scroll back up and Kurama grabbed it again making it disappear.

**“Alright, now whenever you go to do normal summons, you’ll be able to summon a fox. Before you can do that, however, you need to be able to access your chakra. Ask about that next time you talk to your gramps. He’ll tell you about it or he’ll get someone who can. Once you completely unlock your chakra, I’ll teach you the hand signs and what to do to reverse summon me.”**

Naruto bowed to the fox, “Thanks for your help, Kurama-san! Also, thank you for giving me the pleasure to be your first summoner.”

Kurama smiled as Naruto woke up once more. He sighed, his kit really needed to rest for longer, though he understood his jumpiness.

Naruto woke up once more to darkness. He sighed, he’d have to get used to that if he wanted to be Hokage. He heard shuffling near him, though it sounded (and felt) like there were much fewer people in the room.

“There are fewer people,” Naruto observed out loud, wanting to see if he was correct.

He heard chuckling from beside him, “That’s correct, how did you know, Naruto-kun?”

Naruto tilted his head, “There’s less movement going on. Also, there are fewer phantoms, before it felt like there were multiple phantoms, now it seems like there are one, maybe two.”

“Phantoms?” An unfamiliar voice questioned softly.

Naruto hummed, “Phantoms are shadows that I can feel but can never see. They sometimes hurt me.”

He heard some shuffling, which he was getting tired of listening to,  **_“Patience, kit. You’ll always be able to hear it, unfortunately.”_ **

Naruto sighed and turned his head towards the shuffling, trying to pinpoint the person by ‘feeling’ their presence and by his sense of hearing.

“Naruto, how long have you been able to feel these… phantoms?” the unfamiliar voice asked again.

Naruto shrugged, “A year? More? It’s recent, though I can’t pinpoint them accurately yet which aggravates me.”

He heard soft chuckles, “What you are feeling is called ANBU, Naruto.” More shuffling filled his hearing and when the voice spoke again, he could tell it was directed to his gramps, “It seems that he’s a sensor type ninja, though it’s rare that someone as young as him can feel chakra signatures, especially since he hasn’t unlocked his chakra completely.”

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, “ANBU?”

“ANBU are shinobi who personally protect and answer to the Hokage,” The voice explained patiently. “They are very strong and it's rare for them to be detected so I don’t doubt that you are a very strong individual yourself, Naruto.”

Naruto grinned at the information and the compliment. His joy was dampened when his Jiji spoke up again, “I’m sorry, Naruto-kun, but you can’t stay in the Orphanage.”

Naruto nodded sadly, “Where am I going to be staying, then?”

The unfamiliar voice spoke up once again, “With me. I’m an ANBU. My ANBU name is Weasel, though my real name is Itachi Uchiha.”

Naruto blinked behind the bandages, “Like Sasuke-teme?”

Chuckles filled the air once more, “Yes, I’m Sasuke’s older brother. I have my own apartment, though I visit my family often, so you’ll have to get along with Sasuke for now.”

Naruto nodded dejectedly, “When are we leaving?”

“When your bandages come off. I was told that Kurama-sama will be teaching you some things through reverse summons, though I want to also teach you a couple of things myself.”

Naruto nodded slowly, cautious around the older Uchiha, “And what would that be?”

Itachi chuckled at the boy’s cautiousness, “For one thing, your sensory control. What you are detecting are called chakra signatures. I want to teach you how to detect someone by their signature. I’ll probably have to teach you about chakra and chakra control in the process. This will help you detect people around you and tell if they are allies or enemies.”

Naruto nodded, showing that he understood everything that the Uchiha had told him. Suddenly he jolted, “Ah! I was going to ask about chakra! Kurama-san said that I needed to unlock it to be able to summon him.”

Itachi hummed, “That’s true. I’ll tell you more after we get you settled at my apartment.”

\----

Naruto sat across from Itachi in their apartment, settling in to listen to his lecture. He wouldn’t be able to take notes, though he hoped that Kurama would catch anything that he missed.

He heard a distinct scoff and blushed mentally in embarrassment. He didn’t  _ want _ to rely on the fox to learn things, it was just that he sometimes missed things if he wasn’t careful!

Kurama chuckled,  **_“Pay attention then, kit. I’ll watch out for information, though I’m also going to test you later to see if you caught everything.”_ **

Naruto nodded mentally and focused his attention on the Uchiha in front of him.

“Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu,” Itachi started. Naruto was glad that he went straight to the point instead of beating around the bush. “Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time,” Itachi explained. He was reciting from memory, which was harder than he originally thought.

“Tenketsu? Eight Gates?” Naruto asked, confused at the new terminology.

“Tenketsu refers to the pressure points that you release chakra from. Eight Gates are invisible gates that limit how much chakra you release. Tampering with either of those can be dangerous so don’t try it.”

Naruto nodded to show that he understood, though he made a mental note to learn more about them. 

“Chakra is created when two primal energies, known collectively as one's ‘stamina,’ are molded together. The first is physical energy, which is collected from each of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. The second is spiritual energy, which is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful.”

Naruto tilted his head, “So… you have to be strong mentally and physically to do… Jutsus?”

“Yes. Practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja can do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies to physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. Strengthened endurance means that the ninja can do that same technique for longer.”

“Huh, that makes sense! It also sounds boring.”

Both Itachi and Kurama chuckled at his dejection.

“Some unique individuals have substantial potential that enables them to exponentially increase their chakra reserves in a relatively short amount of time,” Itachi explained patiently. “You may be one of those people since you are both an Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki.”

“Jinchuuriki?”

“That just means that you host a Bijuu, like Kurama-sama.”

“Ah.”

“At any given time, a ninja will have a ‘maximum’ amount of chakra that they can form and use before it runs out and they need to rest to replenish it. With practice, this maximum can be increased, but to a certain extent as they are limited to the quantity and strength of chakra that their genetics grants them. If a body is given far more chakra than it can handle, then the body would potentially be killed by the overwhelming chakra.”

Naruto flinched at the warning, “That sounds painful!”

Itachi nodded quietly, “It is. Each person's chakra is different and as such gives off a unique chakra signature, which sensor type ninja can detect. This is what I was talking about earlier.”

“And you think I am a sensor type because I can sense ANBU?”

“Yes. Chakra signatures are passed genetically, allowing a person's clan to be identified by their chakra; over time, entire populations can have perceptibly different chakra. One's chakra signature can be altered by absorbing DNA from multiple people, mixing various chakra signatures to become a whole new one. Chakra signatures that are similar to each other (such as that of a parent and child) are suggested to resonate when near each other. Each person's chakra also has a unique ‘color’ that can be seen by those with doujutsu.”

“What’s a doujutsu?”

“A doujutsu is a Kekkei Genkai that allows eyes to have special perceptive abilities. There are two in Konoha, the Uchiha’s Sharingan and the Hyuuga’s Byakugan. Both are similar to some degree which leads to disputes between our clans. A Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limit, is an anomaly of the DNA that allows the wielder to use unique techniques. There are many cases in Konoha regarding Kekkei Genkai, though today I want to focus more on the basics of chakra.”

Naruto nodded, making a mental note to ask about the different Kekkei Genkai in Konoha on a later date.

“Even if they are separated, changes made in the chakra signature of the original will result in the separated chakra mimicking those changes.” Naruto blinked useless eyes and Itachi laughed kindly, “Yeah, that’s a bit hard to grasp. It’s talking about separating your chakra into clones, most likely shadow clones. Any changes in chakra in the original’s body will be mimicked by the clones.”

Naruto nodded slowly, “I’ve never heard of shadow clones before.”

Itachi chuckled, “That’s because it’s a forbidden jutsu, I’ll explain about it later on.”

Naruto sighed,  _ so many things to learn! _

“While practically all types of jutsu require chakra to be performed, taijutsu does not; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live, regular taijutsu doesn't require any active molding or manipulation of chakra, with few exceptions. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category.”

Naruto hummed, “So an ordinary civilian could learn Taijutsu?”

Itachi nodded, “Yes, though they’d be continued as Samurai, or people who only use Taijutsu or even Kenjutsu, a branch of Taijutsu that uses swords.”

Naruto nodded and Itachi continued, “Because chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build-up, the key to its use is not actually having large amounts of chakra but instead being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. This is called chakra control. You’ll hear about this a lot in the Academy. Chakra control is harder for people who have large chakra reserves, like you.”

Naruto sighed, “Better get started then.”

Itachi chuckled, “To have good chakra control, a ninja should only mold as much chakra as they need to perform a given ability. If they mold more chakra than is needed, the excess chakra is wasted and they will tire out faster from its loss. If they don't mold enough chakra, a technique will not be performed effectively, if at all, likely creating problems in a combat situation. Because chakra consists in part of spiritual energy, the user is more easily able to mold the correct amount of chakra by remaining calm and focused, which takes practice and is hard to maintain in high-stress situations like a battle.”

Naruto tilted his head, “To keep your cool in a real-life high-stress situation, you’d probably have to train in similar, though controlled, situations, correct?”

“Yes, that is correct. General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking exercises. Another good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral in a water balloon; Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows.”

“Why your hair?”

“Your hair is representative of your chakra coils, which is the direction your chakra flows naturally.”

Naruto grinned as he felt his hair, which grew to the left, “Hey, my chakra flows to the left!”

Itachi chuckled at Naruto’s enthusiasm, “Hand seals are often used to manipulate chakra more easily, allowing shinobi to execute their techniques faster and more effectively. Shinobi who are extremely skilled at chakra control often specialize in genjutsu or become medical-nin. That’s it on chakra control, next is what you can use chakra for.”

Naruto hummed, “So that’s why people use hand seals! I saw pictures of them not too long ago, thankfully. So, you use the hand seals to keep you focused on your task?”

Itachi nodded, “Correct. Chakra can also be used for general performance enhancement. By molding the chakra into key points of the body, usually the hands or feet, it will greatly augment their physical prowess. Certain shinobi can rely on this skill to gain a speed boost, acquire a sixth sense, and even perform superhuman strikes. Molding one's chakra can also improve mental prowess, making the user able to process information more efficiently. I’ll teach you more about ninjutsu later, first, we need to activate your chakra.”

\----

Naruto stood before the Bijuu, grinning. He had just activated his chakra and wanted to learn the rest about reverse summoning while he could.

Kurama chuckled at his restless host,  **“Good job, Naruto. Do you remember how to do the hand signs?”**

“Yes, Kurama-san!”

Kurama hummed,  **“Well, then let me tell you the order of hand signs needed to do a normal summons. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram.”**

Naruto nodded, “Easy enough, though I should probably practice the hand signs so I can get a hang of it while blind.”

Kurama nodded,  **“That’s a good idea. To do a reverse summons, first bite a finger on the hand that you signed the contract with until you draw some blood. After that, you can go through the hand signs and mold your chakra to summon who you want. The amount of chakra used will determine how big or helpful your summons will be. The last step is to place your hand with the blood on it where you want to summon your animal. In our case, you’ll place your hand over our seal and say ‘Reverse Summoning: Kurama Kyuubi.’”**

Naruto nodded slowly at the information, “For a normal summoning, I’d place on the ground and say, ‘Fox Summons,’ right?”

Kurama grinned,  **“Exactly. Remember, the more chakra you use, the bigger and stronger your summons will be. It’s a great practice for that chakra control Itachan told you about.”**

Naruto snickered at the nickname before nodding, “It  _ would _ be great practice! How big should I summon you?”

**“Medium size, which would be up to your shoulders, should be fine.”**

***Timeskip: Naruto is seven***

Naruto stared at the Bijuu in front of him. It was getting rarer for the fox to pull him into his mindscape, only doing it whenever they needed to have a serious talk.

Like now.

“What’s wrong, Kurama-san?”

The Bijuu sighed,  **“Why are you still in this hellhole? You** **_know_ ** **that the council ordered Itachan to kill his own clan and yet here you are.”**

Naruto sighed, “This is my  _ home _ , Kurama-san. You know that.”

Kurama sighed. He knew that Naruto would most likely shut his next idea down, but he wanted to be completely honest with his host,  **“I think you should look for the man who saved you when you were five.”**

Naruto stared at the fox unblinkingly, “Really? They’re not going to let a seven-year-old Jinchurriki just waltz out of Konoha!”

Kurama scoffed,  **“You’re no normal seven-year-old, kit. I bet you could waltz out without anyone realizing it. The only people who would know would be Hiruzen-kun and Kakashi-kun and Hiruzen-kun wouldn’t care. I don’t know about Kakashi-kun.”**

“Would I even be able to go far before stopping? And do you even know where to start? For starters, I’d have to constantly avoid large groups of people, especially with Konoha signatures, so that would impede my chances of finding him. And what if he doesn’t want to see me? It would be a waste of time and it would hurt my chances here rather than help,” Naruto explained tiredly.

Kurama sighed,  **“I know, kit. I just think your chances would be better outside of Konoha rather than in it.”**

Naruto smiled softly, “I know, Kurama-san.” He stayed silent for a long while before deciding to change the subject, “Ne, how about I finally change your cage? It’s annoying.”

Kurama grinned at the young blonde and before they both knew it, they were standing in an open-ended cave. The open end led to a meadow that Kurama immediately started prancing in, happy to finally be in something bigger than the dreary cage.

***Timeskip: Naruto is nine***

“I’m sorry, Naruto, but you’re going to have to stay on your own from now on.”

Naruto smiled sadly and nodded, “The council again?”

Hiruzen nodded sadly, “Yes. Your apartment… isn’t going to be pretty, unfortunately. I’ll be able to give you an allowance each month, though.”

Naruto grinned, “At least I’ll have a roof over my head, dattebayo!”

Hiruzen smiled sadly at the bright blonde. Naruto had grown mentally and physically in the past four years since he was blinded, though he was still small for his age.

Naruto was further ahead than his classmates in terms of understanding chakra and using it, though he was behind in his chakra control and taijutsu.

Well, that was what he made it seem like, Hiruzen knew that he was looking at a prodigy. He knew that Naruto didn’t like people knowing everything about him, even his own gramps.

Hiruzen sighed, “Take care of yourself, Naruto-kun. Take care of him, Kurama-san.”

Naruto nodded vigorously, showing the old man that both of them had heard his orders.

“Let’s get you to your apartment. If anybody tries to hurt you, come to my home as silently and as quickly as you can. Asuma and I will take care of you until they leave. Dog-san will escort you back to your home when you go back. He’ll watch over you from now on.”

Naruto frowned, “That’s not fair to Dog-san.”

The ANBU in question jerked slightly while Hiruzen frowned at the boy in front of him, “Why not?”

Naruto tilted his head, “Dog-san is an ANBU. He has more important things to do than babysit me! There must be a bunch of high-level missions that he could take to make sure Konoha and you are safe. Sure, I’m labeled as an SS-rank secret, though that’s it. I’m a  _ secret _ , not a mission. The worst that could happen is that I get attacked by the civilians. There’s not much Dog-san can do in that type of situation.”

Dog and Hiruzen just stared at the young boy, who stared at nothing, he was still practicing locating people, though he was getting much better at it.

Hiruzen smiled, he had forgotten Naruto’s kindness, “Alright, Dog-san will only look after you if he wants to on his days off.”

Naruto grinned as he nodded and the trio made their way to Naruto’s new home, avoiding the civilians as they did so.

**_(I got the information for chakra and chakra control from_ ** [ **_www.https//naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Chakra_ ** ](http://www.https//naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Chakra) **_. I got the information for doujutsu and Kekkei and Genaki from_ ** [ **_www.https//naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kekkei_Genkai_ ** ](http://www.https//naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kekkei_Genkai) **_. I did change the format and got rid of some unnecessary (or fourth wall breaking) information. I got the information for the summoning Justu (I just used them to 1) see the hand signs and 2) remember the order) from_ ** [ **_https://www.instructables.com/Summoning-Jutsu-Hand-Signs/_ ** ](https://www.instructables.com/Summoning-Jutsu-Hand-Signs/) **_and_ ** [ **_https://animeandmangauniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique#:~:text=Summoning%20Technique%20(%E5%8F%A3%E5%AF%84%E3%81%9B%E3%81%AE%E8%A1%93,long%20distances%20instantly%20via%20blood._ ** ](https://animeandmangauniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique#:~:text=Summoning%20Technique%20\(%E5%8F%A3%E5%AF%84%E3%81%9B%E3%81%AE%E8%A1%93,long%20distances%20instantly%20via%20blood.) **_Dang, that last one was a long one!)_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Land of the Waves Mission! You get to learn more about the Alpha/Omega dynamics that I created for this story as well as Naruto's team dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Neanai here with Chapter 3! (don't forget to check out the new chapter 2 if you haven't already) I know that I posted Chapter 2 not too long ago, but I feel driven to rewrite this story as quickly as possible!
> 
> The next series that I will be working on is either gonna be "Second TImes' The Charm", or "Second Chances Shouldn't Go To Waste" so watch out for that after I'm done with this story.
> 
> I didn't change much about this chapter, I just added more detail as well as made it easier to read.
> 
> Key:
> 
> bold italics- Kurama thinking
> 
> bold- Kurama talking in the mindscape/real life
> 
> italics- Naruto thinking
> 
> regular- Someone speaking normally

***Timeskip* Naruto is now 12 years old**

"Oi, Jiji I want a more difficult mission!" Naruto yelled. "These chores are boring!"

A pink-haired girl that looked to be Naruto’s age cheered loudly in agreement while a raven-haired boy that looked the same age hummed arrogantly.

"Naruto! Who do you think you are talking to?" A brown-haired man with a scar across his nose scolded Naruto. Naruto let a soft smile grace his lips, the man was like a father to him or at least an older brother.

"It's okay, Iruka. Now, Naruto, you know that you have to complete a certain amount of D-rank missions before you can move up the ranks," Hiruzen appeased, trying to teach Naruto, who wasn't having any of the lectures as usual (though not because he wanted to be rude).

"Hey what's for dinner tonight? Last time we had miso soup," Naruto asked the pink-haired girl beside him, who didn't answer him.

"Are you even listening?" Hiruzen asked, slightly annoyed, but more amused at his grandson’s antics. He knew that Naruto already knew about the ranks, the lecture had been for Sakura, the pink-haired girl, and Sasuke, the raven-haired boy.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, Jiji."

The old man sighed and looked at the silver-haired man standing behind the three genins, "What do you say, Kakashi? Do you think they are ready to take a C-rank mission?"

The man glanced at his genins. He already knew that Naruto was leagues better than his two teammates. Sakura had her book smarts and could create a good and effective plan fairly quickly, even in a stressful situation. Sasuke was the weakest, as he rarely connected to his teammates, but when he did it was disastrous for their common enemy.

He eye-smiled at the old man, "Yes, lord third."

"Alright, send the man in. You four will be escorting a bridge builder to his home and will protect him from any thugs. You’ll be staying with him until the bridge is completed."

"Lord third, you can't be agreeing to this!" Iruka yelled, worried for his former students. "They just got out of the academy a few weeks ago!"

The old man glared at Iruka, "You are not their sensei anymore, Iruka. You have no say whether they are or not. Their new sensei believes in their ability to complete this mission with little difficulty, so believe in them."

Iruka bowed, chagrined, "My apologies Hokage-Sama."

Hokage nodded and the bridge builder stumbled into the office, "This is the group meant to protect me? They're just a bunch of kids! Is the short one even a ninja?"

Naruto laughed, "He called you short, Sasuke-teme!" He directed the insult that had been meant for him to the raven-haired boy next to him.

The slightly taller genin snorted, "He means you, dobe."

"EH? I'm not short, dattebayo!" He yelled as he took a step towards the man that had insulted him even though his brain told him to  _ stop _ as the man was an Alpha, to  _ submit _ to the older man, which made Naruto growl without him noticing.

Alphas were dominant and generally had better senses of smell and hearing if they were Shinobi material. They were generally taller and stronger than the other genders as well as slightly more aggressive.

Omegas were the opposite, usually submissive and dependent on their Alpha counterparts as their senses were usually underdeveloped. They were generally smaller and weaker than the other genders as well as pacifists for the most part, though turned aggressive if their mate or children were threatened. 

Betas were a perfect mix of the two sub-genders, neither over-dependent nor over-independent. Betas were the most common of the four sub genders, although Alphas and Omegas weren't rare. They tended to be of more average height and strength and generally more cool-headed than their Omega and Alpha peers.

The fourth sub-gender, Pseudo Alpha, was generally thought of as a myth and there was very little information about the gender. They tended to look and act like Alphas although they were Omegas. They only submitted to their Alpha Soulmates.

Sasuke was a Beta and if he wanted to build up his clan like he said he wanted to, he needed to get with either a Beta female or an Omega, as those were the only genders that could give birth. He was cool-headed but arrogant.

Sakura and Kakashi were both Alphas, though Kakashi had better senses than Sakura, as she was born into a civilian family and Kakashi was raised by wolves. Sakura would have to work at building her senses if she ever wanted an Omega depending on her. It was idiotic of her to want to be with Sasuke, as she couldn't give him what he wanted. Sakura was very violent while Kakashi was lazy and cool-headed, though Naruto knew that he could become scary if someone precious to him was threatened.

Naruto was one of the only Omegas in the newest generation of Shinobi, except for a Hyuuga girl who acted weird around him. Naruto, with Kurama's help, masked his Omega chakra with Kurama's Alpha chakra. It helped that he had enhanced senses like an Alpha that Kurama had gifted him with after he was blinded. Everyone believed that he was a natural-born Alpha, except his Jiji. It was a bit disappointing to think about.

Kakashi caught Naruto by his collar, "Maa maa, Naruto. We can't kill our clients." 

_ “Who said I was going to kill the client?” _ Naruto wondered briefly. 

"You have nothing to fear, I'm a Jonin and can protect you," Kakashi said, temporarily placating the bridge builder who introduced himself as Tazuna.

**_“Now that's just plain insulting. It's like he's telling the client that he's better than you!”_ ** Kurama grumbled.

_ “Now, Kurama. According to Kakashi, he is better than me, since I am a mere genin and he's one rank below Anbu. Also, he is an ex-Anbu, so there's that to contend with,” _ Naruto reminded the disgruntled fox, though they both knew that Kakashi knew that Naruto was as strong as a mid-level Chunin.

**_“Fine. I wish you could tell him the truth, though,”_ ** Kurama conceded, only for Naruto to growl in frustration.

_ “For what? For him to fawn over me and have Sakura-chan always protect me? I'm not defenseless!” _

**_“I never said you were, kit,”_** Kurama pointed out.

Naruto took a calming breath. To the others, it seemed like he was trying to keep himself from fighting the "other Alpha." Kakashi thought that Naruto was just being another teenage Alpha, he certainly was getting to the territorial age, where he started getting possessive of his teammates like Sakura and even Sasuke.

_ “I know, Kurama. In the real world, unfortunately, Omegas are seen as weak and defenseless. We are lucky to even be allowed to become Shinobi in the first place! Hinata-chan is lucky to be on a good, accepting team who won't try to shelter her. I'm unlucky because I will be viewed as even more a burden than before.” _

**_“I'm sorry, Kit.”_ **

Naruto scoffed mentally, “ _ It's not your fault, Kurama-san.” _

"Meet up at the gate in twenty minutes, don't be late!" Kakashi announced.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Hypocrite!"

Tazuna looked at Naruto in shock, not used to a younger shinobi calling their superior out about their habits, "Sorry Tazuna-san, Naruto-kun is presenting," Kakashi explained briefly. 

The Hokage's shoulders started to shake with barely contained mirth. Naruto was the only one to sense his mirth other than the ANBU and mentally smirked.

Tazuna nodded, "Alpha?"

Kakashi nodded and Naruto fled the scene, much to everyone's confusion. The Hokage sighed softly before dismissing the rest of the team and Tazuna.

\----

Naruto was the last one to make it to the gate. He had taken the long way around trying to avoid the villagers. He didn't want to be late for his first C-rank mission because he wasn't careful and got… held up.

He got to the gate with two minutes to spare, not that Sakura cared. "You're late!" She yelled while punching him.

"Itai! I have two minutes before it would be counted as late!" Naruto yelled back, holding his head in pain.  _ She's so stupid. _

"Hmph!" Sakura responded, turning to Tazuna, who tried to get her to apologize to the blonde boy.

"Don't try," Naruto muttered to the older male. "She never apologizes for being in the wrong and will just act as if nothing happened." Tazuna shook his head, disappointed in the female Alpha’s actions towards her younger teammate. He watched as Naruto went from disappointed to hyper in seconds, "Hey guess what!"

Tazuna chuckled, "What is it?"

"This is my first time out of Konoha!"

Kakashi eye-smiled and patted Naruto, "Alright let's get going!"

**Point of View Change: Madara**

Madara slowly walked through the base to the pre-designated room. It was odd meeting his descendants, but he got over it quickly. His descendants, however, were still nonplussed every time they met. He smirked. He quickly entered a room, resisting the urge to look around him to see if anyone saw him. He knew that would be a grave mistake to make.

Inside the room was a 17-year-old boy and a 26-year-old male. Madara had taken the time to memorize their ages, not that it mattered, "Itachi," he nodded to the teen in greeting.

"Madara-sama," Itachi bowed in greeting. The teen was lithe and had long black hair that he commonly pulled back in a low ponytail. It only served to remind him of Izuna, Madara’s younger brother who died fighting a Senju.

"Tobi," Madara nodded to the other male in the room.

"Madara-sama," Tobi nodded back, his greeting off like usual. He was nearly as tall as Madara had short brown hair. He commonly wore a bright orange mask that only showed his remaining Sharingan that was activated nearly twenty-four-seven.

"Any news?" Madara asked.

The only beta in the room spoke up, "Kisame mentioned that in a year they are going to start moving. He believes that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is going to be easiest, as he's the youngest of the Jinchuurikis. It's rumored that he's just now presenting as an Alpha. I happened to be one of his guards when Naruto-kun was younger."

Madara froze at the mention of the name, "N-naruto? Naruto Uzumaki? Blonde hair, blue-eyed Naruto? Three whiskers on each cheek Naruto?"

It was Itachi's turn to freeze. His eyes narrowed, "Yes, how do you know him?"

Madara was silent for a while before he softly admitted, "I rescued him when the orphanage mistress at the time tried to kill him. I almost didn't hear him. He should be alright if he's both an Uzumaki and a Jinchurichi."

Itachi blinked, “You’re the one who saved him?”

Madara nodded and was shocked when both Tobi and Itachi began releasing their Killing Intent, though Madara got rid of his shock quickly enough to calm the duo down before anybody could start investigating the source.

"I want to leave this fucking organization. Why did you start it in the first place?" Tobi hissed.

"World Peace. A haven for banished shinobi. I should have seen this coming," Madara hissed back, as frustrated as the other Alpha.

"We should watch out for Naruto, he's gone through enough. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to leave Konoha yet. We're lucky he's so patient and caring," Itachi advised.

Both Madara and Tobi nodded their agreement.

**Point of View Change: Naruto**

"Who are you to tell me that I don't know pain? I never knew my parents! They died when I was born! Everyone hates me and beats me for every little thing I do wrong! It's worse on my birthday. When I was five I was almost blinded by my orphanage mistress! I was lucky to be saved that night. I've had to live by myself ever since then!" Naruto yelled at the little boy in front of him. He felt bad for the slight lie that he had spewed, though he swallowed it down to continue, "I never had to see anyone I loved die, but believe me when I say that you've had it good!"

Naruto stormed out of the small home and entered the forest surrounding the home.

**_“Hey, kit, could you summon me?”_ ** Kurama asked softly, not wanting to irritate the Omega any more than he already was.

_ “Sure, Kurama-san.” _

Naruto lifted his shirt and quickly went through the summoning ritual before placing his hand on the seal, "Reverse Summons: Kurama Kyuubi!"

A red fox immediately appeared next to the blonde. The fox came up the blonde's waist while standing and had only one tail. It was Kurama’s ‘medium size’ that he commonly used to train Naruto with. Naruto immediately stuck out his hand to latch onto his soft fur.

**"Hey, kit,"** Kurama greeted, licking Naruto's face gently, managing to calm Naruto down slightly.

"Hey, Kurama-san! Nice to hear you from outside the seal."

Kurama chuckled,  **"It’s nice to be able to move around outside the seal, as usual. Do you have a destination in mind?"**

Naruto cocked an eyebrow up at the question, "If I did, you would already know."

Kurama nodded,  **"That's true.”** They were quiet for a while before Kurama softly spoke up again, **“You know the kit didn't mean to hurt you or your friends."**

Naruto scoffed, "You make it sound as if  _ I'm _ the alpha and  _ you're _ the omega."

Kurama nudged Naruto with his nose,  **"Because you mask your chakra with mine and you repress your urges, you are slowly presenting as a Pseudo Alpha."**

"Will I have Alpha tendencies?" Naruto asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

Kurama scoffed,  **"You always had Alpha tendencies. Think of it as the Subgender tomboy version. An Omega can become a Pseudo Alpha if they live throughout their whole Omega presentation as a presenting Alpha, which is what you are doing. You are essentially training your brain to believe you are an Alpha even though in actuality you still have the chakra signature of an Omega."**

Naruto blinked his useless eyes, "That's very interesting. So I'm presenting as an Omega but at the same time presenting as an Alpha. Everyone but the best sensors would believe I was an Alpha, right?"

**"Correct."**

"Interesting."

Naruto and Kurama suddenly felt a familiar chakra signature nearby. It was the same one that had taken away Zabuza under the guise of a hunter-nin. Naruto grinned at the thought of talking to his enemy as he was practicing his diplomacy skills. Kurama shook his head in amusement at his kit's excitement.

They followed the signature to a clearing. Kurama told Naruto that there was a young teen with long brown hair filling a basket with what seemed like flowers.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, curious.

"I'm gathering Lavender to create an oil for a friend of mine who was hurt recently. His muscles are still very tense."

Naruto nodded, knowing that the boy meant Zabuza, "Peppermint and chamomile could be infused into a tea to further promote relaxation. Massaging someone with peppermint oil is also a great idea!"

The teen's eyes widened, surprised that the blonde would readily help a stranger, "Thanks for the information! Unfortunately, I don't know what peppermint or chamomile flowers look like, but I do know how to make peppermint oil."

Naruto grinned and released Kurama’s fur, "Hey, Kurama-san, could you help him with gathering peppermint and chamomile?"

**"Sure thing, kit."**

Kurama walked off and showed the wide-eyed boy what the flowers looked like, careful not to destroy the delicate flowers.

"Do you have a precious person to protect?" The boy suddenly asked Naruto, who was startled.

"Ano, I have a grandfather figure and a father figure, if that is what you mean? I would do anything to keep them safe!"

"That's not quite what I mean."

"Then I guess not," Naruto responded dejectedly.

The boy smiled at Naruto, "I'm sure that you will find someone like that one day. Thank you for your help. Also, thank you, Kurama-san. I'm sure a nin fox such as yourself has things much better to do than show me peppermint and chamomile flowers."

**"It was my pleasure."**

Kurama and Naruto watched, or sensed in Naruto's case, as the boy left. They sensed Sasuke coming, so Naruto released the summon and Kurama disappeared.

A minute later, Sasuke’s voice echoed throughout the clearing, "What are you doing, dobe?"

"Cooling off. What are you doing, teme?"

"Fetching you, dobe. Come on, it's almost supper time."

"Hai!"

***Timeskip to the Ice Dome***

"You don't have to do this!" Naruto yelled in the general area of the boy's chakra signature. This was getting  _ annoying _ . The boy, who was introduced as Haku, wouldn't stand still and kept throwing senbons in their direction from all angles.

It was starting to  _ hurt _ , but hell, at least the boy hadn't targeted his face yet, which Naruto was grateful for.

The barrage didn't pause as Haku responded, "Yes I do, Zabuza is my precious person, the one I have to protect at all costs."

"I understand that! I do, but do you think that the man who hired your master is safe to be around? Do you think that he'll keep his word? Do you think that all this is worth killing a couple of kids, a man, and a lonely bridge builder?"

"If he doesn't, we'll just kill him."

Naruto resisted the urge to scream at Haku, though he did growl. He failed to dodge the next barrage and his senses stopped working for a couple of seconds. When he could sense things around him again, he felt Sasuke in front of him, trying to protect him. He also sensed another chakra signature nearby that nobody else seemed to be able to sense, or were ignoring at the moment.

"Why did you..." Naruto began, confused why the arrogant boy had saved him.

"I don't know, don't think too much about it, dobe."

**_“I don't like him,”_ ** Kurama growled. He had never liked the boy, though he tried to be understanding of his situation.

_ “I know, but he helped me so now I should save him to keep face.” _

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke collapsed. He knew that Sasuke wasn't dead, but he needed to make it seem like he could only rely on his sight.

Naruto let Kurama take over and he destroyed the ice dome with ease, Haku flying halfway across the bridge. His mask broke and Kurama went to punch him only to stop as Naruto caught "sight" of his face.

"Y-you. Why?"

Haku smiled sadly, according to Kurama, "I already told you, Zabuza is my precious person. I'll protect him with my life." Haku dropped his hands by his side, "Please kill me."

"W-what?" Naruto asked, startled at the sudden request. Even Kurama was shocked by the request and he watched silently to see what his host would choose to do.

"I failed my task, so I am no use to my master anymore. Please kill me."

Naruto nodded, understanding his want to not be a burden to his team, and grabbed a kunai, slowly lifting it, tears threatening to spill. Suddenly Haku stopped him as the sound of birds chirping filled the air, "Sorry, it looks like I can be of use to my master after all."

Haku ran off and the chirping sound slowly died down.

_ “What happened?”  _ Naruto asked, confused.

**_“Your sensei used a forbidden Jutsu called Chidori to kill Haku. It gives a distinctive chirping sound when being used. It's when the users' hand is coated with lightning Chakra, which is then thrust through the victim's chest or used to subdue the victim,”_ ** Kurama explained, feeling Naruto’s frustration, confusion, and curiosity.

_ “Why the hell is he using a forbidden Jutsu?” _

**_“He's an idiot.”_ **

Naruto scoffed mentally and turned his head towards a large chakra signature that appeared at the end of the incomplete bridge. “ _ Fuck, what is it now? This mission is starting to get me pissed.” _

**_“Gato and his thugs are here_ ** .”

Naruto sighed before he heard slow clapping, "Congratulations, you have been defeated by brats." The short man, according to Kurama, stopped by the dead body of Haku and he kicked the teen's body. "Brat got what was coming."

Naruto looked over to Zabuza chakra's signature, "Are you just going to let him say that? He died for you! You were his precious person!"

"Be quiet kid," Zabuza scolded and Naruto could hear the sadness in his voice and assumed that the older Beta was crying. After a few seconds of Gato taunting the grieving man, Zabuza called over his shoulder, "Hey kid, give me a kunai."

Naruto absentmindedly threw a kunai over in the direction. He didn't hear a grunt of pain, so he assumed that the Beta had caught the kunai somehow.

**_“He caught it in his mouth,”_ ** Kurama narrated, amused.

_ “What the fuck?” _

Kurama laughed at Naruto's reaction,  **_“He's fighting everyone by himself. Kakashi isn't helping him at all.”_ **

Naruto "looked away" from the scene in shame, though he was just disgusted by his sensei’s lack of involvement.

"Don't look away," Kakashi reprimanded and Naruto wished to tell Kakashi that he  _ couldn't _ see in the first place, but he stopped himself before he could and went back to “watching” the fight.

**_“Zabuza just killed Gato and is currently dying,”_ ** Kurama quietly informed him and Naruto froze. He had come to like the older Beta and Omega, and now both of them were dying or dead? It wasn’t fair to any of them.

Naruto heard as Zabuza requested to be laid next to Haku and as the man gave his last goodbyes, which was heartbreaking to hear. Naruto teared up again as snow began to fall.

The villagers, led by Inari, came right when the thugs were going to attack the weakened group and scared the thugs away, saving the ninjas just like they had saved them earlier. Sasuke woke up during that moment and missed everything that had happened, which Naruto was silently thankful for.

\----

The bridge was complete and Naruto and his team left the Land of Waves using it. Naruto grinned when he heard that the bridge was going to be called "The Great Naruto Bridge."

He frowned when he felt the phantom that had made its presence known earlier. Naruto knew that if he hadn't woken back up, the phantom would probably have killed Haku and Zabuza themselves if the anger was anything to go by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Neanai here with another update ^-^. This chapter explains about Soulmates a bit, although only concerning Pseudo Alphas with their Alphas, so I'll take the time to explain about the other sub genders.
> 
> I hope you like this changed chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphas are usually aggressive and dominant, but when they are around their Omega Soulmates, they are slightly more submissive (not as much as Omegas, but enough to not scare their soulmates). Omegas are slightly more confident with their Alphas soulmates while being submissive to other Alphas. Betas don't usually have Soulmates, but when they do, they usually have a Soulmate that matches their personality best, regardless of if they can reproduce or not.
> 
> Not everyone has a Soulmate, they are rare (they were more prominent during the Warring Era when Alphas and Omegas were more common than Betas).
> 
> With that information above, you can see that Soulmates help bring the best out of people.
> 
> I hope that clears any confusion about the whole Soulmate business.

It was half a day later when they decided to rest for the night. After camp was set up, Naruto excused himself. Kakashi nodded absentmindedly and continued lecturing Sasuke on the dangers of using his Sharingan too much since Sasuke had just activated it. Naruto ran off unnoticed, pretending he had to use the bathroom, when, in fact, he was just trying to see if the phantoms were targeting him again.

_"Fuck! They are targeting me! Kurama-san~ the phantoms are after me again!"_

Kurama's only response was to laugh at his panicking kit, **_"Oh my gosh, what are you? 5?"_**

_"YES I'M FUCKING 5!"_

Kurama began to roll around in Naruto's mind, still laughing his head off, not thinking that it was bad enough to be taken seriously at the moment.

_"YOU'RE NOT HELPING KYUUBI!"_ Naruto yelled.

Kurama stopped laughing immediately. Naruto only called him Kyuubi when he was either pissed off or completely terrified. It was worse when he was both pissed off _and_ completely terrified because he would slowly use more and more curse words.

**_"Calm down, kit. I recognize their chakra signatures. Calm down and focus like how you were taught,"_** Kurama ordered, try to force Naruto to calm down on his own.

Naruto obediently listened to Kurama and focused on the two chakra signatures behind him. He immediately recognized one of the chakra signatures, but he couldn't recognize the second, more potent one, though it seemed familiar.

_"I-Itachi? What is he doing here?"_ Naruto asked, shocked to feel his former Sensei's chakra.

**_"Maybe he's here to catch up with you?"_** Kurama suggested though he knew that it was an unlikely possibility.

_"That is unlikely, Kurama-san. He hasn't tried contacting me since I was 7... I was turning 8, but that doesn't matter! What matters is what he wants with me and who the other guy is. He's a male Alpha and I've had enough of Alphas to last me a lifetime!"_

**_"Rude... But you're right. Let's stop here in the clearing that you just entered and see if they come out of hiding now that you're alone...and somewhat calm."_ **

Naruto abruptly stopped running through the forest and sat down in the grass, waiting for the two men to step out.

" _Oi, Kurama you better help me when I go back to camp because I don't know how I fucking got over here_ ," Naruto grumbled.

Kurama chuckled, **_"Don't worry, just reverse summon me when you need me and I will guide you back so you don't get lost....again."_**

After a couple of minutes of tense waiting, Naruto felt the two chakra signatures come into the clearing and he lifted his head in their direction. He waited for the two to speak and before long he heard a familiar deep rumble, "Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you?"

Naruto stared at the male alpha, who was the one who had spoken, with wide useless blue eyes and jumped up, pointing a finger at the Alpha, "Y-you're the one who saved me! I remember your voice!"

Kurama began to roll around in his head, he was happy that Naruto had finally found his savior, though he wanted it to be in better circumstances.

Naruto's right eye twitched, " _Would you quit, I'm talking to my 'savior' over here. I can't think straight if you're rolling around like a puppy!"_

Kurama pouted but stopped rolling and paid attention to the duo.

The man who he pointed at froze. He didn't think the blonde boy would recognize his...voice? "Yes, I did save you once, when you were around five years old. My name is Madara Uchiha. My companion is Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto glanced at Itachi and glared at him, "Yeah, I know who he is." He glanced back at Madara and deadpanned, "But aren't you supposed to be dead or something, dattebayo?"

Madara blinked, "You get straight to the point, huh? May I ask how you know my companion?"

"Itachi-san was one of the phantoms that followed me when I was younger. I stopped feeling his chakra signature when I was 7 and I later found out that he left Konoha under suspicion of killing his clan, which I don't believe, dattebayo!"

Itachi frowned, "I thought I told you that they aren't phantoms, they're ANBU. And besides that, I did kill off my clan."

Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Gomen, I panicked earlier because you guys followed me. I sorta remembered when I was five and I'm still a bit shaken up." Naruto rolled his eyes, "I meant that I don't believe that you killed your clan to 'test your strength,' as the council put it."

Madara watched the duo interact and slowly came to notice that the blonde wasn't looking _at them_ , but at a tree near the two. He slowly walked up to the blonde, who froze when he felt the alpha come closer. He wasn't _opposed_ to Madara getting closer to him, he just hadn't expected it and he prayed that it wasn't because that the older man had noticed the warning signs for blindness, though Naruto knew it was a hopeless cause, the man knew _everything_.

Madara gently grabbed Naruto's chin and tilted it up so he could study his eyes up close. He felt the boy freeze underneath him and smiled softly to try and comfort the teen. He easily recognized the glassiness that made blindness such a unique and distinct disability.

"...You're blind, aren't you?" Madara asked, voice soft and understanding.

Naruto slowly started to panic again and Itachi decided it was best if he left, "Sorry, Narutokun, Madara-sama. I have to get back to my partner before he gets suspicious."

Neither Naruto nor Madara reacted to what Itachi said and the older teen left. He had already known that the boy was blind since they had lived together for a little less than a year, but he had wanted Naruto to _tell_ Madara about his disability. The situation wasn't perfect, but it was best that Madara understood everything before anything happened to the loveable blonde.

Naruto's panic continued to rise and Madara tried to calm the blonde down by speaking softly, "Hey, I'm not mad, I just thought that the Kyuubi could heal you all the way."

Naruto stopped struggling for a moment. He found himself wanting to melt into the older man's grip and his panic rose once again, _"Fuck! I need to get away from here!"_

Madara felt him start to struggle harder so he tightened his grip on the blonde's chin to ground the boy in reality and tried again, unconsciously using his Alpha Voice in a bid to get the boy to listen to him, "Stop struggling, Narutokun. I said I wasn't mad."

The Alpha Voice is a technique Alphas use to calm down Omegas when they panicked or to get another Alpha to stand down in a fight. Alphas could use their voice to force an Omega to submit to them, but such an act was highly frowned upon.

Naruto immediately stopped struggling again, his eyes tearing up a little, a small whimper leaving his lips. His panic was still high, but he felt _safe_ with the older Alpha holding Naruto like he was. He didn't understand it, but he had a theory, one that he didn't particularly like.

Madara blinked as the realization hit him. _Naruto had submitted to him._ "A-are you an Omega, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes began to tear again and Madara was quick to comfort the young pre-teen by hugging him tightly and releasing the boy's chin. The blonde took a deep breath, "I am a presenting Omega, but Kurama-san says that because I'm repressing my Omega urges, that I'm becoming a Pseudo Alpha."

Madara nodded, choosing to ask about 'Kurama' later on in favor of comforting the panicking Omega, "My younger brother was also a Pseudo Alpha. I don't understand why you just submitted, though?"

Naruto took another deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves, "I-I don't know, but I have a theory."

Madara hummed and waited patiently for Naruto to speak up again. After a few moments of silence, he decided to gently prod the boy, "What's your theory, Naruto-kun?"

"PseudoAplhasactlikeOmegaswhentheirAlphaSoulmateusestheirAlphaVoice," He explained in a rush, confusing the older Alpha.

Madara hugged the boy tighter, "Hey, calm down and speak a bit slower, I can't understand you if you speak so fast."

Naruto took another deep breath and tried again, "Pseudo Alphas act like Omegas when their Alpha Soulmate uses their Alpha Voice."

Madara froze. "Oh," was all he could say. He never thought he'd find his Soulmate after all these years and now he's holding a potential one? "U-uh, I, uh. Congrats?"

Naruto deadpanned, "I just told you that you're possibly my soulmate and you say congrats?"

Kurama was laughing his ass off in his field, **_"Oh, how the mighty have fallen! The great Madara Uchiha has stuttered and is at a loss for words! This is too fucking good!"_**

_"Shut it you damn lazy fox!"_

Madara winced, "Gomen, I was at a loss for words. I never thought I'd find my Soulmate and you're so young. I was afraid that you might....take any joy on my part the wrong way. Also, we don't know for sure since there's not too much known about Pseudo Alphas, to begin with."

Naruto blinked, then he grinned at the older man.

**_"What are you grinning for, gaki?"_** Kurama asked, amused at his kit's antics.

_"I said shut it! Besides, I don't know_ _why! I just wanted to!"_

**_"Alright, alright. No need to get grumpy."_ **

"It's fine, I understand! Ano...what do I call you? I don't want to call you Uchiha, since it's too formal, though Madara is still too informal since we don't know each other that well yet."

Madara smiled kindly, "Madara is fine, though if you want to use san, that's fine as well."

"Alright, Madara-san!" Naruto froze as he felt Sasuke's chakra signature slowly coming his way, "Oi, Sasuke-teme is coming."

"I should hide then," Madara said, slowly releasing the blonde. He didn't want to let the blonde go when he was still stressed, but he also didn't want to have to fight a brat just because he wanted to calm the Omega down.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secrets safe with me," Madara promised after a moment of hesitation. "Itachi-kun will also keep your blindness a secret, as I'm sure he knew about it already and has kept it a secret so far. I'll watch over you to make sure none of the idiots in Akatsuki try anything."

Naruto nodded and Madara leaped away, masking his chakra signature. Naruto sighed in relief. A few moments later, Sasuke came into the clearing.

"What are you doing this far from camp, dobe?" Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed at the blonde.

"Hehehe, I got lost!" Naruto lied, pretending that he was the airhead idiot that everyone thought he was.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and escorted the blonde back to the camp, unaware that someone was watching them from the shadows. Naruto and Sasuke both went to sleep, being the last ones coming back to camp.

***Timeskip The Next Day***

**Point of View Change: Madara**

Madara watched as his possible soulmate -he will _never_ get used to saying that- interacted with his team. He noticed the small things, like them calling him an idiot and an off-the-wall comment from the pink-haired girl -he wanted to call her a bitch, but he doubted that the Omega would approve of his choice of words- claiming that he was a demon.

He was irritated and disappointed, to say the least. The genin team was supposed to be a close-knit family, a place where all members felt equal and respected. That wasn't happening for Naruto.

Even though Madara _knew_ that the blonde was possibly stronger (his assumptions based on the fact that he was both an Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki and had probably been training to deal with his blindness from the tender age of five) than both of his team members, he found _himself_ doubting his assumptions and predictions when the blonde acted like a fool.

Madara understood why he did it though. It was simple really: Naruto didn't feel safe in his team. He lied to them daily about not only his "disability" -he was sure he'd get a beating if he even _thought_ about saying that detestable word to the younger blonde, as he _was_ an Uzumaki and Uzumakis were feared for their short temper- but also his Subgender.

Madara found himself wondering if the blonde knew any other Omegas his age and if they were also Pseudo Alphas or if they trusted their teammates and family enough to allow themselves to be submissive. He also wondered if they were close or if Naruto also lied to them as well, though Madara wouldn't be too surprised if the latter option was true, since Konoha was not like it used to be.

When Madara was younger, a five-year-old would've never been called a demon, no matter if he held the Kyuubi or not.

It took the quartet a few hours to reach Konoha, the group traveling much faster without a civilian weighing them down. He watched with pensive eyes as Naruto slipped up and fell just to be punched by the bitch -this time he didn't hold back as she truly was a bitch- and was picked on by the egotistical young Uchiha.

He understood that the Uchiha was in pain, but did he _have_ to make his sunshine's life hard? Madara froze when he thought that, then smiled, using it as proof that they truly were soulmates, since he had never thought of someone that way before, not even Hashirama, his closest friend from the Warring Era.

His irritation grew when Naruto's sensei did _nothing_ to reprimand the two genins in the wrong and instead reprimanded _Naruto_ for making a mistake. The man had the nerve to claim that the young boy was holding them back from reaching Konoha that much faster. While it was slightly true, that didn't mean that his Sensei was supposed to make Naruto feel _bad_ about it. A sensei's job was to guide and comfort, not neglect and hurt.

Madara watched in awe as Naruto picked himself after a short, "Itai!" and brushed the event off as if nothing had happened. He sighed, knowing _why_ the blonde wasn't that affected by his teammates, but Madara knew that it still _hurt_ the blonde.

Madara decided to talk to Naruto again that evening if given the chance. He wanted to learn more about his strong Omega (he now held no doubts that his Omega was strong if that was an example of how he was treated daily). He reminded himself to ask Naruto to not lie about anything, but not to use his Alpha Voice unless the boy needed comfort, as he didn't want to _control_ the boy, he wanted to _know_ him.

**Point of view change: Naruto**

The rag-tag team made it to Konoha and before Kakashi could say anything, Naruto dashed off towards his apartment, ignoring everyone around him. He just wanted to get to his home as quickly as possible so he could talk to his Alpha.

He felt himself blush at his thoughts and distracted himself by wondering how the ANBU surrounding Konoha couldn't feel the man.

**_"It's due to you two being Soulmates. You can feel each other's chakra signature, even if both of you completely mask your chakra. You won't be able to feel his emotions until he marks you, which will probably be when you are older, preferably after your presentation ends, which is around 16 years old,"_** Kurama explained quietly.

Naruto blinked at the information before blushing darker, _"So he's my Soulmate?"_

Kurama hummed thoughtfully, **_"Most likely. I don't know much about Pseudo Alphas, but I do know about Soulmates and you, and he has been showing signs of being it since yesterday. It would explain how he found you in the Orphanage."_**

Naruto smiled sadly at the memory.

**Point of view change: Madara**

Madara watched as Naruto carefully entered a run-down apartment and resisted the urge to growl at the less-than-desirable living space. He gently landed on Naruto's balcony, careful not to be seen by anyone, and knocked on the door.

Naruto opened the door and quickly pulled the older man inside, much to Madara's amusement.

"Hey, Madara-san!" came Naruto's chirp.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Madara looked around the messy apartment as Naruto blushed when he remembered the state that he had left the apartment in before the mission.

"S-sorry for the mess...I don't usually have visitors. I keep meaning to clean up, but it always runs away from me."

"How long have you lived here on your own?" Madara asked softly, eyeing the young Omega.

Naruto tilted his head thoughtfully, "After the incident at the orphanage, Jiji didn't want me going back. I was also a bit too young to take care of myself, so Jiji had me stay with Itachi-sensei. I stayed with Itachi-san for a year, then lived with Jiji with Itachi-sensei watching over me while Jiji worked and I trained with Kurama-san. Itachi-sensei stopped watching me when I was seven like I said yesterday. After I turned nine, the villagers wanted me out of Jiji's home, so he bought me this apartment. I've been living here ever since. Oh! I'm twelve now, but I'm gonna be 13 in a few months, dattebayo!"

Madara smiled softly, "I'm glad that you were kept safe, but who is Kurama? I heard you mentioned him yesterday and you just mentioned him now."

Naruto giggled, "Jiji had the same reaction after I woke up blind. Kurama-san is the one you call Kyuubi. He helps to heal me after a beating and he tried his best to heal my eyes but was unsuccessful, unfortunately. He says that in another year, I should be able to see blurs. So I should be able to see your blur by the time we enter the Chunin Exams. He also enhanced my other senses, so everyone thinks that I am a natural-born Alpha. Speaking of Kurama-san, do you mind if I summon him?"

Madara shook his head, "I don't mind, I've always wanted to meet him."

Naruto nodded and before Madara could say anything, he lifted his shirt to reveal the seal on his stomach. He took a moment to look at the boy's frail form, frowning when he realized that the boy was much too small for his age. He assumed it was because of the civilians in some way and he wouldn't be surprised if they refused to sell him food because of his Jinchuuriki status.

Naruto flew through the summoning ritual before he pressed a hand to the seal and said, "Reverse Summon: Kurama Kyuubi!"

In a puff of smoke, a red fox the height of Naruto's shoulders while sitting appeared. The fox had only one tail with yellow tips on his ears and tail. It also had black eyes.

**"Thanks, kit. As much as I like your new mindscape, it still gets a bit cramped in there,"** the fox's voice was deep and smooth and Madara could tell that he was an Alpha, though it wasn't too much of a surprise since it _was_ a Bijuu.

"You're telling me about it," Naruto deadpanned.

Madara chuckled, gaining the attention of Kurama, **"Hello, Madara-san, it's been a while."**

"Yes, it has. Last I met you, this boy believed that I was a phantom."

Naruto blinked, then shouted, "I thought you never met him!"

Madara tilted his head, understanding the boy's misplaced anger, "I haven't, or at least, not personally. I met him through Mito first, then through Kushina. I never had the opportunity to talk to him face-to-face."

Naruto deadpanned, "I forget that you're old." Madara felt like a stormcloud was over his head as he crouched on the floor nearby and cried.

**"Oi, gaki. Have respect for your elders. Madara-san is over here anime crying because of you."** Madara could hear the amusement in the demon's voice and his stormcloud got darker.

Naruto laughed and Madara found himself smiling at the beautiful sound, "Oh gosh! I'm sorry, I was remembering Kurama-san making fun of you when you were stuttering yesterday. Oi, you damn lazy fox, stop making fun of my soulmate, would ya? He's old enough as it is!"

Madara sighed, "I don't know whether to be happy that you stood up for me or insulted since you brought up my age again."

Naruto brightened up, "I know! Kurama-san, henge into a civilian and get some food, I'm tired of ramen and if I go then that's all I'll get."

**"Why do I have to do it?"**

"Because you're the one teasing him the most, dattebayo!"

Kurama grumbled about temperamental Omegas and sensitive Alphas as he quickly henged into a civilian male. Before he left he threw, **"Don't you dare try to claim or mark him before he's sixteen,"** over his shoulder, causing Naruto to blush at the implication.

After a few tense moments, Naruto called out with a hesitant, "H-Hey, Madara-san?"

"Hn?"

Naruto's eyes twitched at the familiar sound and Madara smirked, it seemed that the younger Uchiha liked to use that sound a lot, "You're smirking, aren't you? Nevermind! Don't answer that. Anyway, thanks for....saving me back then. I would've been a lot worse for wear if you hadn't come in time, dattebayo."

Madara's smirk fell into a soft smile, "Think nothing of it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned before he abruptly started to clean up, still embarrassed that Madara was in his messy apartment.

"I was wondering if you know of any other Omegas your age," Madara blurted out.

Naruto blinked as he nodded slowly, "Yeah. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She was always shy during the academy, so it didn't surprise anyone when she presented as an Omega. She got it lucky with her team. She has a Beta Sensei and two Alpha teammates who'll look out for her, although Shino might be a Beta himself, he acts like it. Kiba has a beta nin-dog who follows him around everywhere."

"Inuzuka clan?"

"Yup! I hear all males from the clan are Alphas while females are usually Betas or Omegas. Kiba says that his older sister is a rare female Alpha."

"I'm not quite sure, but I believe that there used to be only Alpha Inuzukas. At one point, they started to suddenly produce Omegas and Betas, much to everyone's relief."

Naruto laughed and they fell into a comfortable silence. Naruto finished cleaning up just as Kurama came back with groceries.

Madara ended up cooking a simple, traditional meal and Kurama went back into Naruto's seal, not wanting to get in the way of them getting to know each other. Their dinner was a quiet affair with soft words being spoken between the duo. Their talk wasn't deep, mostly trivial stuff, though Madara was happy to learn a bit more about the Omega that was slowly captivating him more and more as he spent more time with him.

After the dishes were washed and put up, Madara smiled and petted the blonde before leaving to keep watch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's thirteenth birthday and the aftermath of the Chunin Exams. I apologize if this chapter seems rushed in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Neanai here! I wanted to say a few things before this next chapter:
> 
> 1) Gaara yells in this chapter.
> 
> 2) Tsunade stutters.
> 
> 3) Madara calls our loveable blonde "Naruto-koi" which (I believe) translates roughly to "Naruto-love" or something like that. The "love" is like someone saying "Naruto, love" and he says it to tease the cutie pie *-*
> 
> 4) WARNING! RAPE ATTEMPT NEAR THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER! DON'T LIKE, SKIP! The man doesn't get to take clothes off, so he basically only molests the poor blonde (please don't kill me for saying "only molests" I'm still learning how to say certain things without coming across as rude). I mark it so please don't flame me if you read it and then get triggered.
> 
> 5)I'm also sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but this is before the juicy drama starts in the next few chapters. Chapter 8 is when it REALLY gets going, the first seven chapters just sets everything up. Chapter 7 is when the second part of the title comes into play (that is if I don't add a filler chapter before it. If that happens, I'll update this part)
> 
> I think that's it for now if you enjoy this chapter don't forget to vote and leave a comment!

***Timeskip one(ish) year***

**Point of View Change: Naruto**

The next few months went by too fast for Naruto. After meeting Madara for the first time, he felt happy, almost carefree. It helped that the man came once a week to check on the younger teen.

Naruto’s thirteenth birthday started alright. He woke up to his alarm clock ringing, as usual. He groaned and turned it off grumpily before getting ready for the day and making breakfast. He wondered if Madara was going to come by later that day.

He jumped when he heard, **_“Happy birthday, Kit!”_** boom throughout his head.

“Kurama-san! Don’t fucking scare me like that!” Naruto blurted out loud before he realized what he had done and blushed. He rarely forgot that he was surprised to think, not speak.

_ “Thank, Kurama-san, for wishing me a happy birthday,” _ Naruto said, calmer than before. _ “I wonder if my team will remember my birthday?”  _ He mused though he doubted that they did.

He left his house as usual and went to meet up with his "team" at their bridge. He still didn't know how they managed to claim the bridge as their own, as technically, it laid just outside of training ground 7, but he couldn't care less at this point. It was a place where he could go without the civilians glaring at him, though his “team” wasn’t much better.

As soon as he stepped onto the bridge, Sakura punched him, “You’re late, baka!”

“Itai,” Naruto murmured. He didn’t have the energy to pretend to be bright and bubbly. He recalled that he was ten minutes early. He didn't say anything, though, and Sakura soon latched onto Sasuke, asking him to go out with her.

Kakashi arrived on time, shocking the three genins. Naruto hoped that he had remembered his birthday.

“Oh look, it’s Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto exclaimed, smirking when he saw his sensei’s eyes narrow. “And he’s on time for once! The world must be ending for this to be happening!”

Kurama scoffed in amusement while his team just rolled their eyes at his antics. Naruto felt his hope drain out when Kakashi didn’t say anything.

“I’m here today to tell you about the Chunin Exams. Before that, I want to talk about the ranks. Chunins are ninjas who have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Chunins are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions. Some chunin move on to become Academy teachers.”

Naruto frowned, “Ano, why are you telling us all of this? We learned all of this during the Academy.”

Sakura glared at Naruto for interrupting Kakashi. Kakashi stopped her from punching Naruto again, “Maa maa, you shouldn’t punch your teammates, Sakura. To answer your question, Naruto, I wanted to make sure all four of us were on the same page.

Naruto and Sakura nodded, both appeased for the moment.

“To become a chunin, genin participate in a large examination, known as the Chunin Exams. Those who pass the test and become chunin are eligible to wear an identifying flak jacket that holds ninjutsu scrolls. This vest is not mandatory; instead, some opt for more elaborate clothing like capes and robes,” Kakashi explained, though Naruto sweatdropped at the unnecessary information that he had tacked on at the end.

“The Chunin Exams are a team event, so all three of you  _ have _ to think that you are ready before any of you can attempt the test.”

Naruto frowned, “Why are you telling us of this if we aren’t ready to become Chunin yet? We’re still pretty fresh genin and we’ve only done one C-rank mission that we almost failed.”

Sakura immediately punched Naruto for saying that and Sasuke glared at the blonde.

“Now, Naruto. You should believe in your team even if you don’t believe in yourself.”

**_“This bastard! He just made it seem like you’re an idiot!”_** Kurama fumed, fed up with how his kit was being treated.

_ He didn't want to stay in Konoha any longer at this point. _ He only stayed because he had nowhere else to go and Jiji would most likely send everyone after him, regardless if he wanted to go back or not.

He had muttered about not feeling well and ran off to train by himself, as usual. Nobody followed him, which he was thankful for.

***WARNING RAPE ATTEMPT IF YOU DON’T LIKE THAT, SKIP TO WHERE I SAY END RAPE ATTEMPT***

He had forgotten about the "fox hunts" because the villagers hadn't hosted one after he had turned ten so Naruto had naively begun to think that the villagers had forgiven Kurama and had moved past their overwhelming grief.

It was early evening when he heard the all too familiar shouting. He was a few blocks from his apartment, but he immediately ran the other way as soon as he realized a mob was in front of his door again, trying to get in. He managed to slip away from the crowd, but a drunk civilian Alpha managed to corner Naruto in a dead end.

The man slammed his hands on both sides of Naruto, effectively trapping the smaller male. "Lookie what I found~ I found myself a demon~"

Naruto squirmed, feeling uncomfortable with the man so close to him. He jumped when he felt lips on his neck and his struggling increased. He WOULD NOT allow himself to be taken advantage of like this. He didn't want to hurt the man, but he tried to knee the man in his vulnerable spot only for his knee to be caught and his legs spread apart.

Naruto tried yelling for help, but the man covered his mouth with his free hand and began working on freeing Naruto's pants.

Just then, Naruto felt a familiar chakra signature and nearly sobbed in relief. It was Madara and by the feel of his chakra, he was pissed, most likely because he could see what was happening. 

Naruto wanted to tell Madara not to kill the civilian, but he also wanted to tell him to give him no mercy. He could do neither as the man trying to take advantage of him still had his mouth covered.

Naruto bit the man's hand and the man cursed, slapping Naruto across the face and freeing Naruto's arms in the process. Naruto pushed the man away from him and, using chakra, quickly climbed up the dead-end to where Madara was.

***END RAPE ATTEMPT***

Madara had been beyond furious when he had seen the mob destroying Naruto's apartment and it had gotten worse when he saw a drunk Alpha trying to take his Omega. He had snapped out of it when Naruto had managed to free himself, but he still scooped the thirteen-year-old in his arms like he did when he was five and promptly took him into the forest of death.

It had taken an hour of cuddling before both of them were calm enough to talk civilly.

“H-hey Madara-san?” Naruto asked quietly.

Madara hummed, prompting the blonde to continue speaking.

“What were you like when you were younger?”

Madara hummed for a moment, “I was a soldier from a young age since my clan was constantly fighting the Senju Clan. I unlocked my Mangekyou Sharingan at a young age because I witnessed the death of my mother and brothers. Izuna and I were deemed as prodigies since we were quick to learn new moves and Justus.”

Naruto snuggled up close to Madara, listening to him talk.

“It wasn’t until years after Izuna was killed by Tobirama that Hashirama and I finally called for a truce since we were evenly matched. We didn’t see any reason to continue our unnecessary violence. It was years afterward when Konoha was finished and named.”

Naruto frowned curiously, “Who was the one to name our village?”

Madara chuckled, “I was, surprisingly. I thought that it looked like the village was hidden in leaves. Hashirama was the one to come up with the Hokage title.”

Naruto grinned, “From the heads, it looks like it’s hidden by the trees, I’m assuming that was where you came up with the name?”

Madara nodded, “That’s where the original Hokage Tower was located. We happened to be looking from the construction site when I made that comment.”

Naruto purred slightly and hid his face in his hands, embarrassed by the noise that he had just made. 

Madara chuckled at his embarrassment, “I quite like that noise.”

Naruto looked up at the blur of the Alpha with a questioning look.

Madara chuckled, “When an Omega purrs, it means that they are happy and content, which is what I want for you since you haven’t had many moments in your past to allow you to purr.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Madara smiled kindly and pulled the small teen tighter against his chest.

“You know, I was terrified when I met Inari.”

Naruto’s jaw dropped, “Y-you met Inari-sama?!”

Madara laughed at the blonde’s disbelief, “Yes, he was the one to make me immortal since my Soulmate hadn’t been born yet. I had been twenty-one when I was blessed but my clan didn’t realize it until I was in my thirties. It was then that they finally realized that I hadn’t aged a day.”

Naruto stared at the man before him in sadness, already knowing what was coming next.

“I was thrown out of the Uchiha Clan and even Konoha on the basis that I had mated with a demon, despite my protests otherwise. I was deemed a traitor by everyone but Hashirama and Tobirama. I was surprised when Tobirama helped me out.”

Both Naruto and Madara chuckled softly.

“I kept watching over Konoha since that had been my goal from the very beginning. Hashirama and Tobirama were happy to accommodate me and keep my actions a secret. Everyone thought that I had become a hermit. I helped out when Kurama-san was let loose on Konoha the first time.”

“Ano,” Naruto interrupted nervously. “I’ve always wondered who let him loose in the first place? The textbooks never said.”

Madara was silent for a while before he sighed tiredly, “My father was the one to put Kurama-san in a trace the first time. I know who put him in a trance the second time, but he has since apologized for his actions and it became known that he was being manipulated by someone else.”

Naruto keened softly at Madara’s sad tone and the older Alpha gently ran his fingers through the younger Omega’s short blonde hair.

“It was through me helping Konoha with Kurama-san, that I was pardoned by Hashirama, though my clan refused to accept me. Tobirama, Hiruzen-kun, and Minato-kun all accepted my role in Konoha’s safety and knew about my presence. I wouldn’t be surprised if Hiruzen-kun knows that I was the one to save you all those years ago.”

Naruto smiled at the mention that he was accepted by the Hokages. He was silent for a few moments before he asked about the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, who Madara talked about with great zeal, to Naruto's amusement and even slight jealousy.

Madara teased Naruto regarding his jealousy and received a pout from the cute blonde. Madara kissed his whiskered cheeks and whispered, "Happy birthday, Naruto-koi."

Naruto was flustered from that and Madara kept saying it and kissing his cheeks. It was nearing daybreak when they attempted to go back to his apartment and they were relieved to see the angry mob long gone. Naruto had spent the next few hours recleaning and refixing his apartment with Madara and hadn't been able to sleep, so he was grumpy when he had gone for training.

It didn't help that Madara was still calling him Naruto-koi.

***Timeskip After the Chunin Exams***

Naruto sighed as he walked throughout the village, his flak jacket over a black turtleneck long-sleeved shirt. 

The Chunin Exams had been an interesting and devastating affair. He had met a Beta Jinchuriki like him, an Alpha boy who was very dramatic and who seemingly had a thing for Sakura, and a Beta Hyuuga who had a thing for "fate," which pissed Naruto off to no end. 

After the month-long event, Konoha had been attacked by Akatsuki which had ended in the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto's surrogate grandfather, and the Hokage.

Kakashi had told Naruto when the blonde came back from a solo mission that they had been looking for the blonde. No one knew what they wanted with him and Hiruzen had refused to help them find him, resulting in the old man being killed. The villagers blamed the blonde for Hiruzen's death and wanted the next Hokage to turn him into the Akatsuki, seeing the blonde was what they wanted.

Konoha didn't have a leader for a little over two months and nobody could find Jiraiya nor Tsunade, the two obvious choices for Hokage despite neither wanting anything to do with the village. The villagers eventually called for Asuma, Hiruzen's son, to take up the Hokage hat and he had reluctantly accepted the position.

Asuma's first act as Hokage was to dissolve Team 10. Shikamaru was added to Team 7, Choji was added to Team 8, and Ino was added to Team 9. His second act was to promote both Naruto and Shikamaru to Chunin. Both of them had earned the promotion.

The village council was okay with Shikamaru being promoted, but the  _ demon boy? _ They had been silenced when Asuma had glared at them and told them of all the reasons why he should be promoted. They couldn't argue with his logic and it made them angry.

The beatings started up again, this time even worse than before. Shikamaru knew of the beatings and tried to help Naruto out as much as possible, but the villagers always waited until the young Nara left Naruto alone. Naruto knew that Shikamaru was  _ trying  _ to keep him safe and Naruto was thankful for that.

It didn't help that Madara hadn't visited Naruto since his birthday. Naruto could only pray that his soulmate was just busy and not because he didn't want to see Naruto. Naruto wouldn't admit it to anyone but Kurama, but he was afraid that Madara would not love him because of his "disability," which no one knew about. He felt himself slip deeper and deeper into depression, despite Kurama’s reassurances that Madara would never leave him without a reason.

That day he was being sent on a solo mission to Suna. He was to act as an ambassador from Konoha and help set up an alliance with the conservative village for an indefinite time. He didn't understand why  _ he _ was going and not Shikamaru until Asuma told Naruto that Shikamaru would most likely be too lazy to get anything done, a fact that Naruto readily agreed on.

A week into the mission, Naruto met the Beta Jinchuuriki from the Chunin Exams again. The red-haired boy was wandering around with a lost expression on his face.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I-I was just disowned by my father,” the skittish beta admitted softly.

“What, why?!”

"I’m too uncontrollable," he admitted bitterly. “Oh, my father is thinking of turning both of us into the Akatsuki.”

Naruto nodded, "Good, I don't want to go back to that fucking excuse of a village."

Gaara looked at the blonde with his mouth agape, much to Naruto's amusement.

Naruto held out his hand, "Hello, I never properly introduced myself, huh? My name's Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

Gaara took his hand, his face holding no readable emotion, "Hello, Uzumaki. My name is Gaara Subaku."

"Hello, Gaara-kun!"

The two continued to meet during the next two weeks. Gaara had been right and one night, Itachi and his partner Kisame showed up at Naruto's hotel room while Gaara was visiting him. Itachi had knocked politely, much to Naruto's amusement.

Naruto opened his door, "Hello Itachi-sensei.” He glanced to the side and saw the blur of someone unrecognizable. Their chakra was also unfamiliar. “I see you have brought someone else. I assume you are here for me and my friend?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, Narutokun."

Naruto smiled, "Hey, Gaara-kun, they're here! Time to go."

Itachi tilted his head, "You aren't putting up a fight?" He asked though it was more a statement than a question.

Naruto and Gaara tilted their heads and spoke as one, "Why would I want to live in this hellhole of a village?"

Itachi nodded, sweat dropping at the eeriness of the moment, "We will lead you two to the base. You don't have to worry, we aren't going to harm you or your Bijuus."

It took them five hours to make it to the base and all four of them were exhausted, but as soon as Naruto saw Madara, he ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "I missed you, Madara-san!"

"I missed you too, Naruto-koi. I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you recently, I have been busy running this organization again," Madara admitted sadly.

Naruto blushed at the nickname and Madara chuckled, picking the small boy and carrying him around. Madara introduced him to two older people, a blonde woman named Tsunade and a white-haired man named Jiraiya.

"You know that Konoha is after you two, right?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, already suspicious.

"Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! You still haven't answered me."

Madara chuckled at Naruto's impatience, already used to the many antics that reminded him of a fox.

"That can't be, Sensei said that you died when you were five." Tsunade countered.

"...Nah, I was just blinded."

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Gaara yelled, surprising everyone around him. "What? I can yell."

"Yeah...Madara-san saved me before I could be killed. Kurama-san healed me as much he could. Say, who was your Sensei, Tsunade-sama?"

"...Hiruzen Sarutobi," Tsunade admitted.

Naruto fell silent. It was peaceful for five whole seconds before killing intent began to fill the room, coming from the blonde, who's eyes were now red, "What did Jiji fucking tell you?"

Tsunade gulped and everyone was surprised that the blonde who was sweet up until now had enough killing intent to make a fucking  _ sannin _ scared for her life, "W-well he said t-that you were attacked w-when you were going t-to the orphanage one n-night. He said t-that you were s-stabbed and died."

"Did you ever fucking think that if I fucking died that Kurama-san would have been fucking released?" Itachi and Kisame were reminded of Hidan for a brief moment and wondered if the two would get along while Madara sweatdropped at the impressive cursing.

Tsunade nodded rapidly, "He told us that he had sealed him into another person."

Naruto nodded and smiled sweetly, his killing intent disappearing as quickly as it had appeared, "Well at least you two aren't idiots."

A blue-haired woman and a red-haired man entered the base to see everyone surrounding their new leader, who was holding a small blonde boy. They both noticed Tsunade sighing in relief and Jiraiya looking for an exit.

"Who is this, Madara-sama?" the red-haired man asked, curious.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," Madara said slowly, watching the unstable Omega male.

"Uzumaki? But I thought that Kushina-chan didn't have a child?"

"Hello? I'm right here!" Naruto yelled, irritated that they were talking about him right in front of him.

Madara chuckled, "Gomen, Naruto-koi. This is Nagato Uzumaki. He is your mom's nephew, making him your cousin. As he said, he was told that your mother never had any children. It's what everyone believes."

Naruto became deadly calm again and Madara sweatdropped once more, "Jiji should be glad he already fucking died."

Nagato was taken aback by his cursing and everyone sweatdropped again.

The blue-haired woman looked the boy over, "Hey kid, how old are you?"

"I turned thirteen a few months ago."

Tsunade and the blue-haired woman looked at each other and said as one, "Malnutrition."

At that moment, a grey-haired man and a brown-haired man entered the room. "What about fucking malnutrition?" The grey-haired man asked.

Tsunade and the blue-haired woman pointed at the blonde and spoke at the same time once more, "We were talking about him."

"Well, then fucking feed the boy," the grey-haired male stated, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Naruto took in the grey blur that was the newcomer and asked Kurama to show him what he looked like, the fox readily compiling. 

"You look cool! What's your name?" Naruto yelled, breaking the silence. Madara smiled, knowing that he had asked Kurama what the newcomers looked like.

"My fucking name is Hidan."

"Cool! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

Everyone grew concerned about the fast friendship between the immortal and the young blonde, "Well fucking Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo, do you know about Jashin?"

Naruto paled and cuddled into Madara, who glared at the slightly younger Alpha, "Yeah, he knows about that fucking god. He was tortured by a few villagers who claimed to be Jashinists. One of them was the one who blinded him when he was five." Madara held Naruto closer to him as he explained to Hidan what had happened, "That's how I met Naruto-koi the first time, him bleeding as his orphanage mistress tried to kill him."

Everyone was silent as Madara carried Naruto to his room. Naruto fell asleep cuddling his soulmate, a small smile resting on his face.

Hidan spent the rest of the day receiving glares from everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jonin Exams commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Neanai here.
> 
> I realize that I have made it seem like this is a Sakura/Sasuke bashing fanfic. THIS WAS NOT MY INTENTION. I would love it if no one bashes Sakura NOR Sasuke as their behavior will be exploited later on. (It will start making more sense in chapter 7 or 8)
> 
> I also divided the original chapter up, so the conversation between Asuma and Naruto the day after Naruto's promotion is going to be in the next chapter.
> 
> If you like this chapter, don't forget to like a vote and comment!

***Timeskip Eight Years Later***

**Point of View Change: Asuma**

Asuma looked down into the stadium below him and recalled the Chunin Exams that had ended so devastatingly over eight years ago. He found himself wondering how the blonde, who went missing not long after he had been promoted, was doing. 

He was trying his hardest not to be irritated by the Kazekage beside him, but it was hard when the stubborn man was boasting how he had single-handedly gotten rid of the "demons."

He could tell that the other Kages were equally frustrated and annoyed by the oblivious man and found himself wondering if they knew the two boys who had gone missing so long ago. He wouldn’t be surprised, since he found himself not being able to be surprised by anything after learning the Uzukage’s identity.

_ “Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” _ Asuma thought amused as the Uzukage entered the booth. 

Uzushiogakure was a newer hidden village that had cropped up around seven years ago, not long after Naruto and Gaara had both disappeared from the face of the earth. Asuma, unlike his civilian council, had known that it wasn't a coincidence that the village had never wanted a peace treaty with either Konoha or Suna. 

Not too long ago (possibly a year or three ago), the Uzukage revealed his true identity as the immortal Madara Uchiha. Asuma had ordered his Shinobi to leave the elder Uchiha alone, despite Sasuke wanting to bring the man back to the village for retribution.

He still sighed at the sheer amount of paperwork that the younger Shinobi made him do due to his temper tantrums, though Asuma was glad that Sasuke had never left the village like he had threatened to do.

The Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, greeted Madara, the Shodaime Uzukage. "Hello Madara-sama, how have you been lately?"

Madara smirked, which Asuma had come to realize was the Uchiha’s friendly smile, "Hello Mei-san, I've been busy. My bride had to tell me that one trick so I can finish my paperwork faster, so I could spend more time at home with my bride and daughter. How have you been?"

Mei sighed, "Busy. Your bride was kind enough to help me, but my paperwork still takes up a lot of my time, unfortunately."

In the preceding lull of conversation, Asuma decided to speak up, though his voice was soft, "Greetings, Uchiha-sama. I hope you had a pleasant trip?"

Madara looked shocked for a moment as if he wasn’t expecting him to talk to him. Asuma didn’t blame him, Hokage wasn’t the greatest village. 

"Greetings, Sarutobi-san. I did have a pleasant trip, thank you for asking. I was wondering...how have things changed since I was last here?"

"I have changed how the schools run and what missions are classed as but I'm afraid the villager's beliefs stand the same, unfortunately."

"Thank you and don't be sorry, it's the villager's choice to believe what they do."

"This year's Jonin Combat Match is now starting!" The proctor yelled, bringing the Kage's attention back to the stadium. "The contestants will be randomly called and everyone but the two called will go to the waiting balcony to watch and their turn. I will be the proctor of this test and I will not call the end of the match unless one or both the contestants fighting can not continue any longer. Please direct your attention to the screens."

Everyone looked over to the screens as two random names popped up. Madara smirked, "It looks like that this is going to be an interesting fight."

On the screens were the names Naruto Uchiha-Uzukaze and Sasuke Uchiha. The fourth Raikage, A, frowned at the second part of Naruto’s name, “Uzukaze? I don’t recognize that clan name. Besides, I thought that Naruto was an Uzumaki.”

Madara sighed, “Naruto found out that he had a second clan so he merged them since they are both extinct now. It uses the ‘Uzu’ from ‘Uzumaki’ and the ‘Kaze’ from “Namikaze.”

A froze at the mention of Namikzae and Madara glanced at the old man, frowning slightly, "I would like it if you  _ didn't  _ hurt my Shinobi despite him having your enemy's last name."

A glanced at Madara and nodded slowly, "I won't hold a grudge to the boy."

Everyone watched as a tall tan-skinned man with long straight blonde hair entered the stadium. His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail to keep it out of his blue eyes that sparkled with mischievousness and kindness. Madara relaxed as Naruto looked mildly unhurt from the previous tests.

A could see Minato in the younger Shinobi, though he could also see Uzumaki traits in him, as well as his whiskers. He found himself relaxing at the thought that he didn’t look like his father completely, though he found himself wondering why the Chunin wore his hair that long in the first place.

"Uchiha?" Asuma asked Madara with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Madara nodded, "We are Soulmates, so when he turned 16, I claimed and marked him. He's my bride and we have an Omega daughter named Kushina, who's three years old. She's with her great-grandmother, Tsunade, and great-grandfather, Jiraiya. We are deciding on whether or not to combine his last names to make a new clan."

Asuma smiled, "I'm glad he is safe now. I wish I could've helped him more, but the past is behind us. I'm assuming he's why you won't enter into a peace treaty with us?"

Madara nodded slowly and turned his attention to the fight below them, Asuma and the other Kages doing the same soon after.

Naruto and Sasuke looked to be evenly matched, though Asuma could tell that Naruto was holding back and was seeing how good his former teammate was. After a few minutes of Naruto leading the youngest Uchiha around the stadium, much to everyone's amusement, Sasuke was finally in a position where he had to yield or die.

Naruto was declared the winner and he started walking back to the waiting area, with Sasuke following him like a lost puppy.

**Point of View Change: Naruto**

Sasuke waited until they were halfway up to the waiting balcony before he cornered Naruto. "Uchiha?" Sasuke asked, trying (and failing) to be threatening.

Naruto smiled, "Hello Uchiha-kun. You don't have to worry, I’m not married to your older brother. Madara Uchiha is my soulmate and husband."

"Madara must have put you in a Genjutsu because you're both an Alpha!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke shivered by the small amount of killing intent that he had accidentally released, "I'm a Pseudo Alpha, a rare sub gender of Omegas. They are the Omegas who repress their urges so much that they become like natural-born Alphas. Pseudo Alphas only submit to their soulmates when they use their Alpha Voice. They are Omegas who believe that they aren't as safe being Omegas."

"Pseudo Alphas are a myth, dobe! He's got you in a Genjutsu!"

Naruto scoffed and shrugged the younger Uchiha off of him before continuing walking to the waiting balcony, only to be cornered by Sakura as soon as he entered the booth. 

Naruto rolled his eyes, frustrated, "Am I going to be accosted by everybody in my old team? Now I just need Hatake-san and Nara-kun to corner me!" 

Several of the contestants scoffed at his question and comment, amused at his frustration and slightly sympathetic for the man. Not that they would ever  _ admit _ to being sympathetic.

"Uchiha?" Sakura asked, ignoring Naruto's comment.

Naruto sighed at the question, already developing a headache, "Hello, Haruno-chan. You don't have to worry, I’m not married to Uchiha-kun's older brother. Madara Uchiha is my soulmate and husband."

Everyone noted with apprehension that Naruto failed to call Sakura and Sasuke by their first names, it was almost like they were strangers and not former teammates. They also noted his somewhat more formal speech pattern, though they attributed it to being married to a man from the Warring States Era.

"That's impossible! You're an Alpha as well!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto glared at his former female teammate, annoyed by her idiocy and loud volume. 

"If you hadn't been so enraptured by Uchiha-kun, then you would've noticed that something was going on with my chakra signature!” Naruto retorted, surprising his old friends, who had known that Naruto was scared of Sakura. Who wouldn’t when the girl you liked punched you all the time and refused to apologize for her actions?

“I know that I couldn't have hidden my Omega signature all the time, but neither you nor Hatake-san noticed,” Naruto continued, disregarding everyone’s shocked faces around him. “My Omega signature was quite potent at the time. If you don't believe me, I can have Madara-san use his Alpha Voice and you can watch as I become submissive only for him, something Alphas  _ never _ do, last I checked."

"He must have you under a Genjutsu!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, I know that you are smarter than that," Shikamaru yelled before Naruto could retort. 

The younger Nara earned a grateful nod from the long-haired blonde, "Thank you, Nara-kun."

Shikamaru smiled bitterly, "Gomen for not being able to help you more."

Naruto waved away the apology, "It's not your fault, Nara-kun. I only use last names because I want a restart if you will."

Shikamaru nodded, a lazy smirk on his face as the duo fell into silence. Naruto spotted the blur of his best friend and brightened up, "Gomen, I will take my leave Nara-kun."

Shikamaru nodded again and Naruto dashed over to his red-haired friend, Gaara. Everyone had been avoiding the beta because the last time he was in the Chunin Test, he had lost control and tried to kill Sasuke, but had been restrained and defeated by the same blonde running towards him.

"Gaara-chan!" Naruto yelled, hugging the red-haired Chunin.

Everyone was concerned for the blonde, though it quickly turned into shock as the red-haired man returned the hug readily.

"That's so youthful of you, Gaara-kun!" Lee shouted, causing Gaara to chuckle.

"Thank you Lee-kun, though that comment is unnecessary. Naru-chan and I are very close friends. By the way, how are your arms and legs? I never got the chance to apologize for hurting you that bad."

"They're as good as new! A family friend who is great at Medical Ninjutsu helped me a while back. It did take a while before I was completely healed, but it was worth the wait!" Lee shouted enthusiastically.

"I hope you aren't using any techniques that can harm you still?" Gaara asked, a slightly disapproving look on his face.

A sheepish look came over Lee’s face and Neji took over, chuckling silently, "He's still using the Lotus Jutsu, yes, but he's only using the lowest Gates right now. He's been looking into increasing his chakra reserves and he can finally use a few Ninjutsus."

Naruto grinned as Gaara smiled softly, “That’s great to hear, Lee-kun.”

Naruto suddenly winced, causing Gaara to glance at his blonde friend once again, "Gomen Gaara-chan, but I have to make sure Madara-san doesn't kill A-sama."

Gaara scoffed, "You just want to get away from your old team, Naru-chan."

Naruto grinned, "Yes, but Madara-san is very irritated at A. We're mated so I can feel his emotions, remember?"

Gaara flinched at the reminder, "Gomen, go away before he can start a war."

Naruto walked off, laughing. Naruto shook his head at his friend's antics and soon found himself in the Kage booth with Madara watching him.

Naruto decided to tease his soulmate by greeting him last. His eyes landed on the familiar blur of the Mizukage first, "Hello, Mei-chan. How are you today?"

Mei smirked, immediately knowing what the Omega was doing and decided to play along, "I am good, thank you Naruto-chan."

Naruto found Tsuchikage next, "Hello, Onoki-sama. How are you today?"

Onoki chuckled at the young Omega's antics and A slowly started to grin, "I am good, thank you."

Naruto greeted Kazekage, "Hello, Rasa-san. How are you today?"

Rasa glared at Naruto, "Demon."

Everyone stiffened at the greeting, but Naruto moved on to Raikage, pretending that nothing had happened, "Hello, A-sama. How are you today?"

A nodded his head in Naruto's direction, "Hello Naruto-kun. I was surprised about your last name."

Naruto smiled, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't know about that being my last name until six years ago."

A nodded, a small smile on his lips as Naruto turned his attention to Hokage, "Hello, Asuma-san. How are you today?"

Asuma was struggling not to laugh, "I-im fine, Naruto-kun."

Naruto finally let his eyes land on Madara and he grinned when he saw his soulmate twitch, "Hello, Madara-san. How are you today?"

"Get over here, you little vixen."

Naruto laughed and sat beside Madara, who wrapped his arm around his blonde. "Say, Madara-san, who do you think will win?"

"You and Gaara will probably be pitted against each other for the finale," Madara commented confidently, causing everyone’s brow to raise.

Naruto laughed, "Highly likely."

The next match was between Gaara Subaku-Uzukaze and Sakura Haruno. Naruto chewed on his nails worriedly as Sakura could be a very scary Alpha to contend with and Gaara had just become confident enough to not be skittish around non-intimidating Alphas and Betas, though the red-head was comfortable with Madara, who was one of the most intimidating Alphas that Naruto had ever known,

Naruto didn't have to be worried as Gaara won fairly easily. It helped that Shukaku wasn't insane anymore.

Madara chuckled, "I told you that you two would probably be pitted against each other."

Naruto gave Madara a deadpanned look as the other Kages laughed, though A found himself wondering why Gaara shared the last name as Naruto.

***Timeskip* After the Jounin Exams**

Naruto walked the streets on Konoha after he received his unofficial promotion with no clear destination in mind. His first instinct was to go to Ichiraku if only to talk to the owners of the ramen stand, but he quickly dismissed the idea. Madara didn't like it when he indulged in ramen too much, and Naruto was inclined to agree with his soulmate.

Naruto was content to just walk and watch as blurs walked or ran by him.

It was only a few minutes into the walk when a familiar black-haired blur ran up to him and Naruto found himself smiling when he recognized the Alpha’s chakra signature. He hadn't felt it for over eight years, but it was still easily recognizable.

"Hello Konohamaru-kun, how have you been?"

"Boss! It's been a while! How did you know it was me, though?"

Naruto chuckled, "Your chakra signature is almost exactly like Lord Third's was. It also is close to Asuma-san's, whom I met very recently. It's a very unique signature."

Konohamaru nodded in acceptance to the strange way of recognition, "Hey, boss? Could you train me again?"

Naruto frowned slightly, "I couldn't possibly! I haven't seen you in eight years and I don't know how you've changed. Besides, isn't your Sensei’s job to train you?"

Konohamaru frowned, "I'm a Jonin already, so I don't have a Sensei anymore. I usually train on my own or with my old teammates, Moegi and Udon. We could spar so we can see how we've grown, please?"

Naruto felt a drop of sweat roll down his face and instinctively knew that the younger Alpha was using his Alpha Voice to...beg? "Alright, alright! I'll spar with you! Just stop begging, it's unfitting for an Alpha such as yourself!"

Konohamaru cheered, much to Naruto's disconcertion, though he wasn't embarrassed or anxious because of his actions, but rather of his younger friends’.

Konohamaru quickly calmed down and started walking next to his "boss," though he was far from being quiet. "Say, boss, is it true that you're a Pseudo Alpha? I heard Ebisu-sensei talking to Kakashi-san about it. Kakashi-san had heard it from Haruno-chan and Uchiha-kun."

Naruto smiled, "Yes, it's true. I was born an Omega but presented as an Alpha. Only my Alpha Soulmate can make me submit, though I can recognize when someone else is using their voice, and I don't have an Alpha Voice myself."

Konohamaru brightened up, "Cool! I always thought Pseudo Alphas were a myth!"

Naruto chuckled at the teen’s antics and they continued walking, soon running into his Soulmate, who eyed the younger Alpha, clearly jealous. "Hello Madara-san, this is Konohamaru-kun, my former ‘apprentice.’ Konohamaru-kun, this is my Soulmate, Madara-san."

"Hi!” Konohamaru greeted enthusiastically. “You look awesome! I hear you're the Uzukage as well, man boss has it great."

Madara looked amused by the younger Alpha. He had heard stories from Naruto about when his mate had "trained" him and quickly wondered if Konohamaru was also a Pseudo Alpha, though he kept his queries to himself.

Suddenly a small red-haired girl came running up to the trio and hugged the blonde's legs. She had black eyes and had her father's facial shape and hair type. A tall blonde woman followed the girl, a frown on her face. 

Naruto chuckled as he picked up the small girl, "Hello Kushina-chan, Baachan."

Tsunade twitched at the nickname that Naruto had given to her when he found out how old she was. She turned to Madara and pouted, "Why is it that he only picks on me for my age?"

Madara chuckled, "Well he  _ does  _ call Jiraiya-kun ero-sennin and he has called me old in private."

Tsunade chuckled, "That's the best nickname he's ever come up with, besides tear-duct."

Konohamaru watched the interaction curiously, "Say, aren't you the one who helped Lee-san?"

Tsunade smiled, "Yes, my name is Tsunade Senju."

Konohamaru's eyes widened, "Y-you're-" He stopped himself from yelling out the words  _ a sannin _ and decided to bow politely to the woman. Madara chuckled at the younger Alpha while Tsunade shook her head.

"Konohamaru-kun and I are going to spar for a bit,” Naruto announced abruptly, starting Konohamaru out of his bow. “He wants me to train him again, but I want to see how much he's changed before I agree."

Madara and Tsunade nodded their approval -not that Naruto  _ needed _ their approval- and the small group slowly moved to an empty training ground.

Konohamaru and Naruto got into position and -on the signal- started to fight without any weapons. It became obvious that they were evenly matched in Taijutsu after only a couple of minutes of fighting and soon enough the sound of weapons clashing filled the training ground. Too soon, they were using Ninjutsu to try and throw each other off. 

It quickly became known that Naruto was better than the younger Alpha when it came to using Ninjutsu techniques, if only because Naruto had more experience than the other Jonin despite Konohamaru being a Jonin for longer.

The spar ended with Naruto as the victor ten minutes after they began, but both were grinning. Konohamaru was disappointed that he couldn't defeat his "boss."

"Great job Konohamaru! You gave me a harder time than Uchiha-kun!" Naruto praised, making Konohamaru smile brighter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts what I'm calling the "traitor arc." The "traitor arc" encompasses the rest of this story though there might be a side "war arc" that rests somewhere in this arc.
> 
> Konoha is destroyed whahahahaha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Neanai here with the next chapter.
> 
> I changed I couple of things from the original chapter:
> 
> 1) So, as I said in the last chapter, I decided to split the original end of the new Chapter 6 off since it was getting a bit long and it didn't really fit with the rest of the chapter. 
> 
> 2) I also added the original chapter 6 for the second half of this chapter.
> 
> 3) I decided to get rid of the smut scene that was originally at the beginning of this chapter since I didn't think that it fit the scene.
> 
> Other than that, I tried to add some more details and dialogue to lengthen this chapter.
> 
> I hope that you guys like this chapter!

"Hello, Naruto-kun,” Asuma said, greeting the blonde in the Hokage’s study. “I called you here to ask you an important question. Madara-sama is also here so he can testify that I didn't start a war with Uzushiogakure or something off-handed like that."

Naruto nodded and Madara smirked, they both knew what Asuma was going to ask them. They also knew that he already knew what their answer was, he just wanted confirmation.

"You're going to destroy Konoha, aren't you?" Asuma asked without preamble.

Naruto nodded, a small knowing smile on his face and Madara wrapped an arm around his slightly shorter Omega. Naruto briefly smiled up at Madara. He turned his attention back to Asuma, "Yes. I wanted to see if Konoha changed and if not, then I would wage war on Konoha...sortof."

"Sort of?" Asuma asked, confused.

"Well... We are  _ technically _ not calling for war. Orochimaru came to us a while back asking for help destroying Konoha. He has asked us to sneak everyone that is on my side out and then he'll destroy Konoha. We have a week to do so. Technically, we won't be implicated unless you told the council."

Madara rubbed the side of Naruto's arm and he flashed an appreciative smile at the older man, who smiled back at him.

Asuma nodded, "I'll allow it as this village is corrupt to the core."

Naruto and Madara bowed, thanking the Hokage, and left the room, almost immediately running into Shikamaru. 

"Hello Nara-kun, how are you today?" Naruto greeted quietly, almost startling the black-haired Beta.

"Troublesome blonde, do you want to go cloud watching? We haven't done so since we were kids," Shikamaru offered.

Naruto glanced at Madara, who walked away, “We’ve talked about this, you don’t have to ask me to do anything, Naru-koi.”

Naruto smiled softly at his husband before he turned his attention back to Shikamaru, his soft smile still on his face, "Sure, Nara-kun! I don't have anything better to do today.” Naruto paused before he added,” Hopefully, Madara-san can keep from killing his descendant today, although I could say the same for Uchiha-kun" as a side-thought.

Shikamaru chuckled and escorted the blonde outside the tower and towards the Nara forest, their pace slow and unbothered. 

"Your speech is much more formal now," Shikamaru observed.

Naruto chuckled, "My Soulmate is from the Warring Era and he has influenced me for the better. My ramen addiction is also finally gone, though I do crave it from time to time."

Shikamaru's eyebrows rose in disbelief, "That's...news."

Naruto chuckled bitterly, "I know why that's hard to believe from your perspective. If it makes you feel better, I only ate ramen because all the shopkeepers and restaurant owners would either poison my food or sell me over-priced spoiled food. When I ended up at Akatsuki, the only two women in the organization realized that I was severely malnourished and started me on a good diet. Madara-san watched me like a hawk during the first three years and he didn't realize it when I finally hit my growth spurt and finally got healthy."

Shikamaru chuckled, "When did he realize it?"

Naruto smirked, "When he claimed and marked me."  **(A/N Insert Lenny face here lol)**

Shikamaru facepalmed, "Troublesome blonde, I didn't need that picture."

Naruto laughed and the two men lied down on the ground. They grew quiet and watched as the clouds passed in silence, enjoying the other's company, their conversations quiet and light, both of them avoiding heavy topics like the past or the future.

After an hour of silent cloud watching, Naruto decided that it was time to tell Shikamaru his plan, "Shikamaru-kun,” Naruto called softly, startling the Nara. 

Naruto waited until Shikamaru had hummed before continuing, “I need you to gather everyone on my side and get them out of Konoha before this week is over. You need to do it quickly, because if even one person is left, then...it won't be pretty. The Mizukage has agreed to house anyone that you get out and then we can send someone to escort you to Uzushiogakure if you wish to live in our village."

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered, but he got up and walked off, presumably to start the task that Naruto had asked of him.

Naruto smiled and continued to watch the clouds pass.

**_“Kit, I need to tell you something, but I need you not to freak out,”_ ** Kurama said, startling the blonde slightly.

_ “Yes, Kurama-san?” _

Kurama was silent for a moment before he slowly started speaking,  **_“I was recently told of a way to completely heal your eyes from Inari-sama, but it will cost something.”_ **

_ “What do you mean, Kura-san? _ ” Naruto asked, confused. _ “What would it cost?” _

Kurama sighed,  **_“To completely heal your eyes, I will have to merge with you completely.”_ ** Kurama paused to let that information sink in for Naruto. **_“My chakra will become yours but you will also retain your original chakra. Essentially, you would become the new Kyuubi or, at the very least, a Kitsune.”_ **

Naruto didn't respond and Kurama took that time to continue speaking.

**_“Don't accept this offer lightly, as I don't know what will happen.”_ ** Kurama warned, **_“It might make you a natural-born Alpha if you become the new Kyuubi. I don’t know how that will affect your relationship with Madara.”_ **

_“...I will talk to Madara and see what he thinks about this,”_ Naruto murmured.

***Timeskip Later that day***

"Hey Tsunade, could you take Kushina for the night?" Naruto asked, his tone serious and leaving no room to argue.

Tsunade nodded, "Come here Kushina, your mom and dad need to talk again." 

Kushina grinned and ran off with Tsunade, both of them laughing as they did so.

Madara glanced at his usually bubbly Soulmate, who was frowning, "What is wrong, Naruto-koi?"

Naruto's frown went deeper, "It's not something  _ bad _ per se, depending on your view of the situation.” Naruto paused, trying to order his thoughts, “I guess that I have to start from the beginning. After I asked Shikamaru to help gather everyone on my side earlier this afternoon, Kura-san told me that he knows a way to completely heal my eyes."

Madara's eyes widened, then narrowed, "If he told you that, then why are you so concerned?"

Naruto smiled softly but it fell quickly, "He told me that to heal my eyes, then he needs to completely merge with me. He says that will result in his chakra becoming mine, although I will keep my original chakra signature. He says that will either make me the new Kyuubi, which will result in me becoming an actual Alpha, or a Kitsune, which will result in me keeping my Omega status. He wanted me to talk to you before deciding."

Madara got up from his chair and walked over to his distressed Omega and knelt, smiling softly. He cupped Naruto’s face and Naruto leaned into the soft touch, an anxious smile gracing his face, "Naruto-koi, my love, I will always accept you, Alpha or Omega." Madara pressed a soft kiss to Naruto's temple. "That will never change. I didn't fall for you because you were an Omega, I fell for you because you were a boy who never went against his word, his ninja way, no matter what. Yes, I only wanted to get to know you because I knew that you were my Omega soulmate, but I didn’t fall for you when you said that. I feel for a boy who loved and cared for his village even when they were unrepentantly abusive to him. I feel for a boy who decided to leave his village to protect himself and the red-haired boy beside him."

Naruto gave his husband a brilliant smile and pulled Madara into a gentle, loving kiss. Their lips connected perfectly like they were made for each other. Naruto wrapped his arms around Madara's neck, pulling the older man closer to him.

They pulled away and Madara pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

"I love you, Naruto-koi," Madara whispered into Naruto’s long blonde hair.

"I love you too, Madara-san," Naruto whispered into Madara’s chest, a hint of a small on his face.

_“Hey, Kura-san?”_ Naruto called.

**_“What is it, brat?”_** Kurama asked though Naruto could tell that Kurama didn’t mean it.

Naruto chuckled, _ “I just wanted to tell you that I've decided to accept your offer.” _

**_“Are you sure?”_ ** Kurama asked, not wanting his kit to make a decision based on impulse alone, although Naruto was by far the most impulsive and unpredictable person that he's ever come across.

_ “Absolutely,” _ Naruto responded. He knew that Madara and Kushina would accept him no matter what his gender was. 

Before he went to sleep that night, he heard Kurama joke that he'd finally not have to watch his kit being fucked by Madara anymore and he chuckled at the older fox’s antics.

***Timeskip A week later***

As soon as Naruto woke up, his ears perked up at the sound of his daughter giggling. He and the rest of his family had been pleasantly surprised when he had woken up as a Kitsune the morning after he had told Madara about Kurama's offer. He was even more surprised when he found out that he could instantly pinpoint if someone near him was pregnant, including himself.

Madara had been overjoyed to find out that his kitsune was pregnant... _ again _ and Kushina had been happy that she would have a sibling. Naruto had been overjoyed to see his family clearly for the first time and they had spent the first day crying and laughing.

All of their joy, however, was overshadowed by the fact that they needed to leave Konoha  _ now _ , or be in deep shit when Orochimaru starts to destroy what was left of the corrupt village.

They packed up in record time and were out of Konoha before anyone could talk to them, especially Sasuke or Sakura who both still didn't believe that Naruto was an Omega, much less a Pseudo Alpha. The two idiots had spent the past week cornering Naruto and Madara and trying to "break" the genjutsu that they believed Naruto was under. The blonde had to break up several fights between his former teammates and soulmate and it was just now starting to get on his nerves.

Orochimaru was waiting a few kilometers away from Konoha, around 40 minutes of walking or so. It wasn't like Naruto was timing the walk or anything, he instinctively knew how much time had passed, another perk of being a Kitsune. Naruto was careful to hide the fact that he had ears and a tail now from Orochimaru, shuddering at what the man would do if he found out.

Naruto bowed briefly, "Everything is ready, Orochimaru-san."

Orochimaru nodded. "Thanksss. I am in your debt for allowing me thisss pleasssure," he hissed out, causing Naruto to shiver in disgust. He didn't like the hissing sound he made when the snake sannin spoke, which reminded him of Orochimaru's snakes.

\----

It took them less than a week to make it to Uzushiogakure. It would’ve been faster if they hadn’t taken their time walking back home. Jiraiya and Nagato were the only ones to greet them at the gate.

"Hello, Kushina-chan~" Nagato cooed, taking his young cousin from her great-grandmother. Jiraiya and Tsunade shook their heads in amusement. Who knew that Naruto giving birth to a girl that looked like Nagato's aunt would be what grounded the unstable man into reality.

Naruto and Madara wasted no time heading to the Uzukage Tower, greeting all the villagers and shinobi they came across. Shikamaru had pulled everyone out on the very first day, which had surprised Naruto. Asuma had stayed until the night before the destruction of Konoha to be pulled out, so no one would suspect anything until it was too late.

All in all, around fifteen people had been pulled out; Shikamaru Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Kazamatsuri, Udon Ise, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Lee, Tenten, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Teuchi Ichiraku, and Ayame Ichiraku. 

All fifteen of them wanted to be admitted into Uzushio. They were already living in the village, they were just waiting for the Uzukage to do the necessary paperwork.

Naruto and Madara immediately started the paperwork, each taking about half the load, talking quietly to each other. They were each about halfway done with their respective piles when they saw the snake summon enter the tower. That meant only one thing: Orochimaru _ has completed his mission _ .

Naruto threw a rat he had been playing with at the summons before it could speak and it ate it appreciatively, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"That was rather quick, don't you think, Madara-san?" Naruto asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes... but he  _ is _ a sannin after all. And it  _ has _ been a week since we last saw the man."

Naruto gave his husband a deadpanned look, "So are Baachan and Ero-sannin and I could make them stutter at 13 years old."

Madara chuckled, "That is true..."

Naruto nodded, "Should we check up on Konoha to make sure?"

Madara thought for a second then shook his head, "No, leave the village alone. I want to give Orochimaru-kun the benefit of the doubt for now."

Naruto nodded, "I understand."

It took another hour to complete the rest of the paperwork and to make sure that everything was correct. They put the paperwork on the front desk with a note saying that they were to be filed in the morning when their secretary came in for work.

\----

Almost as soon as the paperwork had been filed, Asuma and Shikamaru were in Madara's office. It was almost freaky how fast the two men were, especially the Nara who was usually lazy.

"Hello, Madara-sama,” Asuma greeted. “Shikamaru and I have talked to everyone who was a Leaf Shinobi and they all agree that we want to become Uzushio Shinobi if that would be possible. We talked to Teuchi and Ayame and they want to talk to you two about setting up a new ramen stand."

Naruto glanced at Madara, his head tilted. The former leaf shinobi had been shocked at Naruto's changed appearance, but they had accepted him without fail. Madara smiled softly at Naruto, who turned his attention back to the two men standing in front of them.

"I don't see any problem with you joining our forces, although everyone will have to be accurately tested and put on new teams. This might mean that your previous teams will be split and you will be placed with strangers. Except for the Ino-Choji-Shika team, that team might stay the same. As for Teuchi and Ayame setting up a new ramen stand..." Naruto trailed off, glancing at his husband frowning. "Well, I'll talk to them personally about that endeavor."

Asuma and Shikamaru bowed to Naruto and the blonde sighed at the thought of more paperwork, much to Asuma's and Madara's amusement.

Madara and Naruto again split the paperwork, though it was much more than before, as they had to fill out more information than before. It didn't help that during the day they were given more paperwork to complete, much to their annoyance. At least the secretary knew not to send them the fan mail, he instead put it in a pile to burn later. 

It was nearing midnight when they completed the paperwork -even though Naruto wasn't as  _ loud _ as he had been when Madara had first met him, Naruto still talked a  _ lot _ and liked to distract the both of them- and they were finally able to go home to sleep.

The next day was the first time Gaara saw Naruto's changed appearance. Gaara spent over an hour questioning the blonde about what had happened and if it had hurt. Naruto had remained amused throughout the small interrogation. The amusement had increased when Naruto realized that Gaara couldn't tell that Naruto wasn't blind anymore. 

Gaara had scowled when Naruto grinned at the red-head, thinking that the blonde was teasing him. 

"You are truly a handsome beta, Gaara,” Naruto softly complimented. “You almost look like an Uzumaki yourself."

It had taken Gaara a few moments to comprehend what Naruto had said and when he finally understood what it implied, he had started crying. 

Lee, who was nearby, ended up comforting the red-head. It was odd seeing the eccentric raven comfort the emotional red-head, but Naruto had smiled softly at the sight of his two friends helping each other out, in more ways than one.

"Why is Gaara-kun crying so youthfully?" Lee asked, bringing Naruto's mind out of the gutter and back into the cruel reality.

Naruto smiled softly, "He just found out that I can see for the first time in over sixteen years."

Lee blinked, "You were blind?"

"Yup!” Naruto chirped and Lee could see Naruto’s Omega status show through for just a moment, “I was blinded when I was five. Kurama finally finished healing me recently, but it ended up with the release of his chakra. He's still out there, but I am now considered one of his children. He's very weak and he will remain in hiding while he strengthens up, unless he is needed.” Naruto paused before he admitted, “He owes me a life debt and I owe him a life debt. If one of us needs help, we'll help each other out."

Lee tilted his head, "So are you a demon?"

Naruto giggled when Gaara whipped his head to look at the slightly taller Alpha. "He's not a demon!" Gaara snarled.

Lee looked startled at the outburst and Naruto chuckled softly, "Gaara is right, I'm not a demon. I'm a Kitsune. Kitsunes are mistaken for demons because our father, Kurama, is one.” Naruto grinned as Gaara started pouting, “I also apologize on Gaara's behalf for his unseemly outburst, he's very protective of me."

Lee grinned, "It's quite alright! I apologize if I offended you, Gaara-kun."

Gaara scoffed, "It's alright, I guess. You were just misinformed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Neanai here with the next chapter!
> 
> In the original story, I explained about a war that I had promised to explain about it later on only I never did that.
> 
> So I decided to write about it at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> It's nothing too fancy...
> 
> I also decided to add some more Kurama moments and even added mentions of other Kitsunes!
> 
> If you like this chapter please leave a vote and a comment!

A month after the Konoha Shinobi joined the Uzushiogakure Shinobi ranks, Orochimaru declared war on Madara and Naruto. The duo was _pissed_ when they heard the news. They had _trusted_ Orochimaru (well, not really but it’s the thought that counts).

When the fighting began, Madara led the Shinobi while Tsunade led the battle medics. Naruto led the non-battle medics and doctors in the background. And finally, Jiraiya led the Sealing Masters (there aren’t a lot but Madara still gave him that role to make him feel better).

Naruto actually had two jobs: Led the non-battle medics and doctors, and co-lead the Sealing Masters, since he was both a medic and Sealing Master.

Kurama also joined the fighting at one point, despite still being weak. His job was to protect the Shinobi as much as possible (and the pregnant Naruto) as well as fight any large opponents that cropped up.

The war lasted three months, not that anybody _counted_ each day or anything. The battles were usually quick and sparse, yet violent.

During one of the last battles, Madara received a nasty slash on his throat. He had seen the blood on the blade but he didn't have time to wash the wound since it was during the middle of the fight and it took over twenty-four hours for the battle to end.

The medic who tended to him during the battle rushed the healing and his throat got worse, so he nearly died from an infection by the time Tsunade and Naruto came to the scene after the battle. Due to their combined efforts, they managed to save Madara's neck, literally.

The war ended not too long after, due to Naruto going on a rampage and annihilating the rest of Orochimaru’s forces, even though Orochimaru and Kabuto managed to escape his wrath.

It took a few more hours to calm Naruto back down. He was labeled the ‘Fox Leader’ not only because of his looks but because of how he had led a few Kitsunes during his rampage.

***Timeskip One Year Later***

Naruto and Kushina giggled as the blonde baby boy made a mess as he ate. Kushina was now around four years old and was intelligent enough to read and have intelligent conversations as well as to feed herself like her parents. Madara had been so proud when his daughter seemed to show promise as a prodigy.

Speaking of the Alpha, Madara stumbled into the kitchen wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and black Anbu Pants looking tired.

“How are you this morning?” Madara signed with an inquisitive expression on his face as soon as he saw his Omega's eyes on him.

"I'm good, Madara-san. How are you?" Naruto asked softly.

“My neck is bothering me again,” Madara admitted, his face contorting into a grimace.

Naruto frowned at his Alpha, his daughter speaking up, "Is daddy having neck pains again?"

Naruto chuckled, he had forgotten that his daughter had taught herself the sign language that the two had devised. Even Madara looked amused.

"Yes, honey," answered the blonde before he looked over towards his husband, "Do you think it's bad enough for Tsunade to take a look again?"

Madara shook his head, “No, though if you want to check it to make sure I'm alright, I'll let you.”

Naruto smiled, "Alright. Tsunade is going to grab Minato and Kushina in a few minutes. I'll check you out after she leaves, you know how she is when she hears about your neck."

Marada gave Naruto an understanding smile, Tsunade had adopted the raven-haired as a grandson, despite the Alpha being much older than the blonde Beta. Naruto had found it even more amusing when Jiraiya had done the same thing since the two sannins were mated.

Naruto amusement had turned into full-blown laughter when Nagato had adopted Madara as his older brother since the red-head viewed Naruto as a younger brother. Madara was even more confused and awkward when Konan had done the same thing since she was mated to Nagato.

It wasn’t as humorous when Gaara adopted Madara as his older brother, since everyone had seen it coming since the Beta looked up to the Alpha who had saved Naruto multiple times since the blonde was five.

Kurama had adopted Madara as his son not long after Naruto turned into a Kitsune since Madara was Naruto’s mate. That made the whole Kistune culture Madara’s siblings.

The whole situation was hilarious to Naruto, though the blonde knew why Madara was so confused. The raven hadn’t had a pack for over a century and now that he had one, he didn’t know what to do with them.

Tsunade entered the kitchen, pulling the blonde Omega out of his thoughts. Tsunade smiled at the small family, "Come on, Kushina, and bring Minato please."

"Hai!" Kushina chirped, grabbing her younger brother, who giggled as she ran after the older Beta. Naruto predicted that Kushina was most likely an Omega, like her Omega namesake. It was too early to tell about Minato's sub gender, though he believed he could be a beta or an alpha like his Beta namesake.

Naruto waited until the trio was out of sight before walking over to Madara. He kissed his cheek before bringing down the turtleneck to reveal a large scar crossing Madara's pale neck, which rendered the male mostly mute. Madara could still make noise and speak, it just strained his voice box and his voice was scratchy and hoarse, which Madara didn't like, so he preferred to sign what he was going to say.

Naruto coated his hand in green chakra and placed it over the taller man's neck, Madara relaxing into the gentle touch. Naruto frowned then giggled when he found out what was bothering Madara.

"Good news: No infections. Bad news: Your sinuses are acting up. You'll be fine if you drink water and rest. If you start coughing, take the cough drops."

Madara grunted softly, Naruto smiled at the small and brief noise.

**POV Change: Sasuke**

Sasuke walked through the large, mostly empty base. Orochimaru kept several of the captured Konoha Shinobi in this particular base, though it was impossible to know if all of the captured Konoha Shinobi were kept there or not.

He found himself remembering what Orochimaru had first told him when he had woken up in the base.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke woke up with a splitting headache, not knowing where he was or what was going on. He was also hungry and thirsty. A pale hand helped him to sit up and drink some water, which marginally helped with his thirst and hunger._

_"Wh...ere?" He tried to ask, his voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak._

_"I'm going to assume that you're asssking where you are?" A voice hissed._

_Sasuke shivered at the voice and forced himself to nod._

_"Naruto wanted you dead, but I kept you alive becaussse I sssaw promissse in you."_

_"W...hy?" Sasuke tried to ask, not believing that the kind and gentle Alpha would want him dead._

_"Why did he want you dead?"_

_Sasuke nodded again, not trusting his voice to be able to say ‘yes’ since it hurt to pronounce the other simple words._

_The voice chuckled, a sound that Sasuke decided that he hated more than his brother, "Naruto isss very bloodthirsssty for an Omega. He sssinglehandely defeated an army of my men to get me to do hisss bidingsss. Hisss Alpha isss no better and encouragesss thisss behavior."_

_Sasuke hissed when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. His neck had been throbbing for a while, but now it was sharp enough to make him pass out._

**End Flashback**

Sasuke didn't want to believe the man and after he had woken up the second time, he found out that Orochimaru had given him the same curse mark that his friend Anko had.

He had begged for Orochimaru to take away his friend's curse marks on the condition that he never tried to escape. So he found himself doing everything the older raven asked him to do, even killing his enemies, which Sasuke detested.

The Uchiha smirked to himself when he thought of the escape plan that he, Sakura, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Ibiki, and Anko were devising. They had no way of knowing who had managed to escape Konoha -in normal circumstances, they would've considered them as traitors- and who had been captured. They could only hope that the others were ok and not hurt.

And if they found themselves finally believing the sunshine blonde, then nobody spoke of it as they felt guilty for calling the male a liar and insulting his Alpha and father of his child.

**POV Change: Naruto**

Naruto smiled to himself. He was a couple of months pregnant with _twins_. He hoped that at least one of them, or both of them, had finally inherited his Alpha's clan looks and chakra. His first-born was an Uzumaki and his second-born as a Namikaze. He had cried when naming his children.

He was hoping to name his twins after Madara's parents, but Madara could only remember his father's name: Tajima. Naruto had laughed when he found out that the name meant "island of rice patties," and had laughed even harder when Madara had pouted at him.

If the other twin was a girl, then she would be called Miko, after Itachi's mother. The combined spelling of Makoto, which meant "kindness" and hu which meant "coral" created a beautiful name that meant "kind coral."

The reason why Naruto even considered using this name, was because Itachi had adopted Naruto as a younger brother and Madara as an older brother, which had startled the elder Uchiha as much as when the others had adopted him.

If the other twin was also a boy, then he would be called Izuna, after Madara's younger brother. If both were girls, then he would still name her Izuna, as he quite liked the name. Paired with the spelling Izuna, it consisted of Izumi which meant "a fountain" while Na meant "beautiful," which gave a meaning of "beautiful fountain."

He was quite sure that Madara would agree to all of those names since they were all from Madara's family, though he was having trouble deciding between Miko and Izuna.

He wanted to surprise Madara with the newest pregnancy, preferably on his Alpha's birthday in a couple of months. Itachi was in on the secret, though the blonde had yet to tell Tsunade. He felt that he could wait for a couple of weeks until nausea kicked in to tell the older Beta.

***Timeskip* Two Months Later**

The group giggled as they waited for Madara to enter the house. Kushina and Minato were waiting to greet their father before leading him to the party outside.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Nagato, Konan, Tobi (otherwise known as Obito), and Itachi were waiting with Naruto for Madara to come outside. The other Akatsuki members couldn’t make it since they were all on important missions, they did send gifts for their Alpha Leader.

Naruto had had his ultrasound a month ago so he knew the gender of his children. The inside of the cake showed the genders of the unborn children.

Not that Madara _knew,_ of course, it was a secret to everyone except for Itachi and Tsunade. Five people were going to be shocked, six if he counted Kushina's reaction and Minato was too young to understand about pregnancies.

**POV Change: Madara**

Madara smiled when he saw his children waiting for him -or Kushina was waiting for him while holding Minato since Minato was only a few months old and too young to understand what was going on.

“Hello, Kushina,” Madara greeted with a gentle smile as he took his son and followed his giggling daughter to the backyard.

His smile grew when the group cheered for him when he finally came into view. He saw the cake immediately and knew something was going on: they only used cake if someone was pregnant. Since it was _his_ birthday party, he could only assume that his beloved blonde was pregnant again.

Madara smirked as he walked towards Naruto, kissing his beautiful Omega softly, to the embarrassment of his daughter.

“I'm guessing we have another child on the way?” Madara asked with a pleased expression on his face and Naruto nodded.

"I had the ultrasound a month ago, I wanted to surprise you," Naruto confessed.

Madara chuckled, “Let's eat the cake first.” He noticed Naruto, Itachi, and Tsunade smirking at his suggestion and nearly gulped at the eeriness of it.

He cut the cake to be met with a blue and a pink stripe and almost dropped his plate. He _instantly_ knew why the three were smirking. Naruto was pregnant with _twins_.

He set the plate down calmly before hugging his blonde, "Thank you," he whispered, not caring if his voice was hoarse.

Naruto smiled at his mate's reaction, "You haven't even heard their names yet."

Madara pulled back to look at the blonde expectantly, he _knew_ what the blonde was going to suggest before he even said it and was grinning like a madman, which he was.

"Well, for the boy I was thinking of Tajima, after your father."

Madara smiled sadly at the mention of the insane man. He had been the one to set Kurama on Konoha the first time. He was happy that his mate wanted to give the name a new meaning for him.

"As for the girl, I had difficulty choosing a name for her at first. I apologize Itachi-niisan, but I'm choosing Izuna." Madara felt himself freeze at the mention of his brother's name, but Naruto smiled and continued, "I was hoping of combining the Kanjis Izumi, meaning fountain, and Na, meaning beautiful, to create Izuna, meaning beautiful fountain."

Madara grinned, "Beautiful."

Naruto smirked, "I like to think so."

Tsunade choked on her sake and Itachi facepalmed while Madara just chuckled at Naruto's antics.

Kurama took that moment to crash the party, laughing when Kushina ran up to him, “Kura-ojii!”

Everyone laughed when Kurama grumbled about being called old.

Naruto smiled at Kurama, “Hello Otousan, how are you and your mate?”

Kurama grinned, “We’re doing great, thank you for asking. I think she’s three months pregnant! I’m gonna have a litter!”

Naruto laughed, “Your litter is going to have older cousins!”

Kurama cocked his head, “Yeah, Kushina and Minato, right?”

Naruto chuckled and pointed at the cake. Kurama followed his finger and gave Madara a deadpanned look, “Really Madara? Twins this time?”

Everyone laughed.

Naruto grinned, “I think that these two are gonna our last ones.”

“Good,” Kurama commented sarcastically and everyone laughed at him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captured Shinobi escape from Orochimaru's grasp and make their way to Uzushiogakure!
> 
> Also, Sasuke and Itachi have their much-needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies! Neanai here with the next chapter! Two more to go before I move onto the next story.
> 
> Ok, changes in regards to this chapter? Uh, I made it flow smoother as well as made Sasuke just slightly warier of Kabuto.
> 
> I added a bit more of Kurama (just a bit, not too much) as well as explain how they can still communicate in their minds since Kurama isn't sealed inside Naruto anymore.
> 
> I added a bit more fluffy Madanaru moments.
> 
> I also include Sasuke and Itachi reconciling and the new Team 7.

**POV Change: Sasuke**

Sasuke crept along the corridor. Sakura and Kakashi were behind him. Gai, Ibiki, and Anko were creeping down the corridor parallel to them. All six wanna-be escapees met in the entrance cavern, stopping when they saw Kabuto waiting for them. 

_ “Shit, we were so close,” _ Sasuke cursed when the silver-haired man turned and saw them.

Kabuto raised his eyebrows at the six Shinobi and silently waved for them to line up. He marched each Shinobi back to their rooms, not saying a word.

Sasuke wouldn't ever admit it, but he was nervous. He didn't want Orochimaru to give his friends the curse mark again. Well, other than Anko, of course, though the snake might just increase the poison in her to spite him since he cared for Anko the most.

Nearly two hours later, Kabuto came back to Sasuke's room. Sasuke watched nervously as the silver-haired man got comfortable in the room. 

"First things first, Orochimaru believes that you six were doing stealth training but failed when I caught you. Your friends are safe, though he might put you on a few suicide missions as punishment for failing a simple training task."

Sasuke stared at Kabuto disbelievingly, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the silver-haired man would willingly help them out. It was a well-known fact that Kabuto followed Orochimaru's every order without fail.

Kabuto continued, not caring if Sasuke was keeping up or not, "Second, if you want to escape, you are going to have to  _ trust me _ . Don't question anything I do or say and you may get out of this alive."

"W-why are you helping us?" Sasuke asked, his voice hoarse from misuse.

"Orochimaru-sama forces me to... do things I do not wish to do. I am working on sabotaging him, but he will know it's me right away so you six will have a very short time-window to escape in. You will have to be very fast to achieve this. I'm also working on freeing Inochi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Hisashi Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Shibi Abrume."

Sasuke nodded slowly, "I'm assuming Yamanaka-san checked to see if you're trustworthy?" 

Kabuto nodded without a beat of hesitation. 

Sasuke nodded slowly, still wary of the silver-haired man, "Then I… will choose to believe you."

***Timeskip Two Months Later***

All fourteen captured Konoha Shinobi silently crept throughout the corridors, much quieter than before, and out into the unforgiving sun. They didn't stop to bask in its welcome warmth, silently agreeing to get as far away from the base as possible before relaxing. 

Nearly five days later, the battered group found themselves in front of Suna.

The Kazekage immediately sent word to the Uzukage, who had asked all the other Kages to keep an eye out for any wandering Konoha Shinobis that weren’t registered as Uzushio Shinobi.

**POV Change: Naruto**

" _ What _ ?" Naruto yelled, almost startling his husband, who stood behind him stoically.

Kurama sighed from behind the duo. Tsunade watched sadly from beside Kurama.

Asuma sighed, "Fourteen Konoha Shinobi thought to be dead are, in fact, alive. In Suna. We don't know  _ why _ they are there or  _ where _ they were since they won’t talk about what happened in the past year they were missing. They have asked for your and Madara's presence before they talk about anything. Sasuke is their mouthpiece despite having difficulty speaking."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto’s face, “ _ How dare they ask for my presence after all they put me and Madara through over a year ago!” _

Naruto felt Kurama stir in his mind,  **_“Kit, I understand why you are angry, but maybe they have changed. There’s only one way to find out and that’s to meet with them.”_ **

Naruto sighed. He hated it when Kurama was right about this type of thing. 

It also was odd hearing his father in his mind when he wasn’t sealed inside him. Kurama had explained that he was connected to all the Kitsunes and he could either talk to all of them once or individually. Each Kitsune was connected as well, though the connection was really weak and could only be used in a life-or-death situation.

Kurama and Madara watched as Naruto calmed down enough to think about the situation. Naruto steeled his face, "Well then, I request to be given the mission to go to Suna to talk to the missing Konoha Shinobi with my team."

Asuma nodded, "I will write you a mission report so you can enter Suna with little to no difficulty."

Naruto bowed stiffly before leaving the office. Madara sighed, “Tsunade-chan, could you grab the report for us?”

Tsunade smiled, nodding, “Yes, go to your bride.”

Madara smiled softly and left the office as well, following his bride. He found Naruto at the place that the blonde Omega always went to when stressed or upset: Ichiraku Ramen.

Madara smiled at the sight of Naruto complaining to Teuchi and Ayame about his old friends and team asking for him. Naruto rarely ever grabbed ramen anymore, and when he did it was in the appropriate portions, so Madara wasn’t too concerned when Naruto ordered his favorite flavor.

Madara sat next to Naruto, smiling when he felt the blonde lean on him.

“I… I know you don’t like it when I have ramen when I’m pregnant, but-” Naruto started, only to be interrupted by his Soulmate gently kissing his temple.

“I understand, Naruto-koi. You’re stressed about having to meet your old friends and teammates. I would feel the same way. I also understand that you don’t like that they’re requesting your presence despite everything they did to us.”

Naruto stared at Madara before laughing, “I swear that you can hear my thoughts!”

Madara chuckled, “No, but I can feel your emotions and I  _ know _ you, Naruto-koi. I know why you feel the way you do the same way you know why I feel the way I do.”

Naruto smiled and relaxed against his husband, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Madara grinned, “You were born.”

Naruto laughed, “I guess so! Thank you, Madara-san, for comforting me.”

Madara smiled, “Always, Naruto-koi.”

\----

"Konnichiwa Kazekage-sama, we are here to talk to the Konoha Shinobi that you found," Naruto greeted politely, handing the mission report to the female Kazekage.

"Very well,” Temari replied, smiling. She was the reason why Suna and Uzushiogakure finally entered into an alliance and Gaara was able to go back to Suna. He was working on becoming the next Kazekage soon, as Temari was a fill-in Kazekage.

“Kankuro, show these Shinobi to the hospital where the Konoha Shinobi that we found are in."

Kankuro bowed respectfully and led the trio to a nearby hospital. It was the largest one in Suna and was usually used for the Kage and their family and important guests. It had the best medical equipment and treatments.

Temari had ordered the Konoha Shinobi to be counted as important guests so they received the best treatment possible since a couple of the shinobi were sick.

As soon as the group of four entered the room, Naruto was jumped on by his former female teammate, Sakura. 

"I'm so sorry for not believing you sooner! I'm sorry that it took us nearly dying to see the truth!" Sakura sobbed out.

Naruto was shocked still, only moving to hug her back when Madara ran a hand through his hair.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed softly, torn in between officially apologizing and just keeping silent. He had been the one who had given Naruto and his Soulmate the hardest time. He was also still having difficulty speaking, though the medics couldn’t figure out why.

Naruto smiled sweetly, startling everyone in the room except for his new team, "It's quite alright. At least you know now." 

A moment of peace passed before the blonde Omega sighed and his face steeled once more, "What happened? Where were you?"

Sasuke spoke for everyone, his voice hoarse, "Orochimaru kidnapped us and told me that  _ you _ had wanted everyone dead.”

Sasuke paused at Naruto’s disgusted face, though Madara waved for him to continue.

“We didn't want to believe him. I… promised to do whatever he wanted if we didn't try to escape the base after I begged him to take the curse mark off of everyone. He refused to take the curse mark on Anko-chan off, though."

Naruto tilted his head, a look of disgust still on his face, "That was a half-truth. I wanted everyone  _ corrupt  _ to die and let all the uncorrupt people live in Uzushiogakure with us. We managed to pull out about fifteen people before we released Orochimaru in Konoha." Naruto looked at Sasuke, the disgust fading away to be replaced by curiosity, "May I see your curse mark? I may be able to create a counter-seal that could destroy it."

Anko spoke up before Sasuke could, "You could use mine as a practice round since it's an earlier curse mark."

Naruto nodded and Anko showed him the small seal on her neck. He noted the lack of Kanji and frowned, it would be harder than he thought, "I'm going to have to study this more in-depth later on.”

Naruto paused before he admitted, sheepishly, “We need to go back to Uzushiogakure. You'll have to speak to the Nidaime Uzukage if you want to be admitted into Uzushiogakure as villagers or Shinobi."

"Nidaime Uzukage? What happened to Madara-sama being the Uzukage?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Naruto stilled, he forgot that Sasuke didn’t know about Madara’s injury. He glanced at Madara, who nodded. Everyone watched the interaction, struck by how in-tune they were with each other.

It was obvious that they were partners in more than just marriage and that they were used to fighting next to each other.

“I stepped down after my injury,” Madara signed, smiling at the youngest Uchiha's use of honorifics.

Sasuke stared blankly at Madara's hands. He didn't know a whole lot about sign language, but it was usually used when the user was either mute or deaf. 

"Mute or deaf?" Sasuke asked, wincing at his rudeness. Madara just smiled at the youngest Uchiha.

“Mute,” Madara replied and Sasuke nodded. The sign for mute was easy to understand.

"Yeah, I would step down if I became mute," Sasuke admitted and Madara smiled softly once more.

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye, his face serious "I'm only going to warn you once, Itachi-sensei is living in Uzushiogakure. He is the Anbu Commander. You are  _ not _ to cause a commotion with him or else you  _ will _ lose your right to live in Uzushiogakure as a citizen of Uzushio and your right as a Uzushio Shinobi. If you want to talk to him you  _ must  _ promise to listen to  _ everything _ he says without interrupting him. If you don’t think you can manage to do that, then please ask for an intermediator to watch you two when you meet with him."

Sasuke was shocked. He took a moment to think about what Naruto had just told him. Naruto could see that the young Uchiha was fighting with himself.

He surprised everyone but Naruto when he finally nodded his head firmly, "I've… always wondered  _ why _ he killed our clan the way he did. I'm not ready to completely forgive him, but I promise to do my best to remain civil around him. I’ll also think about using an intermediator just in case."

Naruto grinned, "Great! Are you guys ready to travel, dattebayo?"

Sasuke glanced at the others, “I believe Hana Inuzuka and Hanabi Hyuuga are too sick to travel.”

Naruto and Tsunade glanced at each other before nodding firmly at each other. Naruto turned his attention back to the Konoha Shinobi, “Baachan and I will look at them.”

Everyone laughed at his nickname for the former Konoha Sannin.

Tsunade’s eye twitched, “Oi, gaki, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Tsunade?!”

Naruto grinned mischievously as he hummed thoughtfully, “Nah! Bacchan is much more fun to say!”

Madara snorted, “It beats being called an old man when I’m trying to be romantic with him.”

Everyone’s laughter grew as Naruto skipped out of the room, giggling.

\----

Asuma glared at the fourteen Konoha Shinobi in front of him. They were sure to get D-rank missions for a month each for causing him a mountain of paperwork, though it wasn't their fault. 

Everyone had thought that they had died when Orochimaru attacked Konoha.

His glare was intensified and turned to Naruto when the blonde Omega started laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at the blonde weirdly and finally noticed that he was  _ pregnant _ and that he had  _ ears _ and a  _ tail. _

Madara just smirked at Asuma, already knowing his pain.

Asuma sighed, "I'm assuming that all of you except for Inochi want to be admitted into the Uzushio Shinobi ranks?"

The group nodded but Inochi, who frowned, “I’d like to be admitted in your therapy services if you have one.”

Asuma nodded, “We do, your daughter made sure of that.”

Inochi smiled and Asuma turned his glare to Sasuke, "Don't you dare cause trouble to my best Anbu."

Sasuke bowed to the annoyed Nidaime Uzukage, "Naruto-san has already warned me of what would happen if I break my promise to remain civil around my older brother."

Asuma nodded appreciatively and started on the never-ending paperwork, sighing.

\----

Naruto ended up being the intermediary between Itachi and Sasuke when they finally met. Their first meeting was messy and heartbreaking.

Itachi had spent the whole time trying to explain what had happened and why he did what he did. He had also apologized for trying to manipulate Sasuke.

Sasuke was quiet, though he cried and he accepted his older brother’s hug.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later when Sasuke cornered Itachi -the youngest Uchiha loved to corner people- and explained his side of his story and asked why Itachi didn’t explain what happened when he was older, that Itachi realized that Sasuke had forgiven him.

Their third meeting was as messy and heartbreaking as the first two, with both of them crying and apologizing to each other.

Their fourth meeting, which happened to be three months after Sasuke started living in Uzushio, was when they agreed to restart. Itachi offered to be Sasuke’s Sensei, which Sasuke was ecstatic about, which amused Naruto, though the amusement was overshadowed by sadness.

All of this could’ve been avoided if Zetsu had never manipulated Obito to release Kurama when Naruto was born. Naruto was still pissed that Zetsu couldn’t be found.

Itachi, true to his word, became Sasuke’s Genin Sensei. Sasuke was a bit miffed that he was demoted to Genin, though he understood why. He wasn’t at Uzushio Chunin Level just yet.

Sasuke was willing to work with his team (finally), which happened to include Sai and Sakura. Sai was a boy that the Akatsuki had saved from Root nearly over nine years ago, around the same time Naruto and Gaara joined the Akatsuki.

Sai was at Anbu level, though he had wanted to experience being a part of a Genin Team so Asuma decided to humor the boy by putting him on what was called the “volatile team.”

Everyone was surprised when they saw how close-knit the team became between Sakura’s violent nature, Sasuke’s uncaring nature, and Sai’s bored nature.

Everyone was even more surprised when Sasuke and Sai started dating. Well everyone but Itachi, Sakura, and Naruto, who was laughing at everyone’s shocked expressions.

When asked why he would choose to be with a Beta Male, he explained that Naruto and Madara were already bringing back the Uchiha clan so he wasn’t really worried about having children himself.

Naruto and Madara just smirked at Itachi’s facepalm.


	10. Soldier Keep Marching On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a couple of people from Wattpad. They inspired me to create this chapter the way I did. 
> 
> The title comes from the song Soldier by Fleurie.
> 
> This chapter is mainly from Deidara's point of view because I wanted to switch things up. There will be one more chapter (nearly said episode lol), which will contain some more Madanaru. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story.
> 
> Also, I am sorry if this chapter seems slightly rushed.
> 
> If you like this chapter, please leave a vote and a comment!

**POV Change: Kabuto**

Kabuto watched as Orochimaru slowly grinned as his plans began to fit into place. Kabuto smirked as he pushed his glasses back, “ _ Sasuke fell for everything I said, as Orochimaru-sama said he would _ .”

**POV Change: Deidara/Sasori**

Deidara walked through Uzushio slowly. It was the twenty-five-year old’s day off and he was bored. Tsunade had found out about his self-destructive nature when it came to his missions and had given him medical leave for a week unless an emergency came up.

He wasn't looking where he was going since he was grumbling about having medical leave and ran into a wooden pole. He rubbed his nose when suddenly the pole chuckled.

Deidara snapped his eyes up to see that he had run into Sasori, his former partner, and  _ not  _ a wooden pole, though it was easy to mix the two up if you weren’t looking.

"Hello, brat," Sasori said, as emotionless as ever, though Deidara could've sworn that he had heard a hint of humor in his tone.

"Hello, Sasori no Danna, un," Deidara greeted back, trying not to blush in embarrassment. 

“ _ I’m not a teenager anymore so I didn't have to blush every single time I mess up,” _ Deidara scolded himself.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me? It'll be my treat," Sasori offered, pulling the blonde Omega out of his thoughts.

Deidara smiled slightly at Sasori's question, "Of course, Sasori no Danna."

Sasori smirked at the response and they walked towards a small but good restaurant. They both ordered a small meal and waited for the food to come out.

"How have you been, brat?" Sasori finally asked to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Fine, busy with missions though. This is my first day off in two months, actually, un," Deidara admitted, though Sasori could hear the frustration in his voice. 

"That long?" Sasori asked, tilting his head, trying to confirm his theory. 

Deidara nodded, "I get bored having nothing to do all day, so I tend to ask for back-to-back missions until Tsunade-sama orders me to take medical leave."

Sasori smirked, "I'm the same way. It's better than destroying Uzushio, I like this place.” Sasori paused and his smirk widened before he continued, “Though making puppets doesn't  _ destroy _ anything."

Deidara mockingly glared at his former partner but didn't rise to the bait, which surprised the older puppet-master. Sasori had been expecting to have a light banter with his younger former partner, not have an intellectual conversation.

Sasori mentally praised Deidara for growing up from being a no-good brat, though he did miss the bantering.

"The poison says differently," Deidara suddenly retorted and Sasori internally cheered, though his face remained emotionless other than the smirk that rested on it.

Sasori scoffed, "The poison only affects the enemy, not a home or the puppet itself."

Deidara smirked, "I see you still believe that art is eternal, un."

Sasori smirked back, "I see you still believe that art is an explosion and should only last for a moment."

"Why, of course! That way one can move on the bigger and greater things!"

"But what about leaving behind a legacy? Something someone can remember you by?" Sasori asked, curious to see if Deidara’s thought process had matured as well. He was also curious to see how Deidara viewed art and explosions.

Not that he would ever  _ admit _ that to the younger Omega.

"Who doesn't remember an explosion?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasori copied his expression, "You expect the dead to tell others about your 'art?'"

Deidara blinked, he hadn't thought of it that way before, "I guess not, though I could ask the same of you since your art can also kill people. How do you expect people to remember if you kill them with puppets and poison, un?"

Sasori blinked and then erupted into laughter, "I find that I quite like you being able to talk back to me like this."

The rest of their meal went by quickly in laughter and light banter. Deidara found out that Sasori was an Anbu Captain and had shyly admitted to only be a Jonin, though he was almost Anbu-level himself, he just had to strengthen his Taijutsu skills.

Deidara also talked about thinking of going into the Falcon Division of Anbu, which specializes in the hunt and disposal of enemy ninjas. Sasori agreed that it fit Deidara’s personality the best.

After their meal, they walked through Uzushio talking. 

_ “It feels great to talk with Sasori no Danna like this,”  _ Deidara mused silently to himself.

He silently wished that it could last forever and mentally chuckled at that sentiment.

"Did you hear about Hidan and Kazuku finally getting together, un?" Deidara asked out of the blue.

Sasori scoffed, "I believe we all saw that coming despite both of them being Alphas."

Deidara chuckled, "They weren't very subtle in their flirting. Even Naruto-sama knew that they'd get together!"

"Naruto-sama? You do know he's three years younger than you, right?"

"So? That kid had all of my respect, un."

Sasori scoffed again, "He's not a kid anymore. He is slowly building up all three of his clans. Plus he’s in his early twenties, twenty-two, I think?"

Deidara choked on laughter. He was glad that someone thought that too. He had nearly killed Madara when the man got the blonde pregnant at eighteen. It wasn't until Tsunade told him about them being mates that he accepted it, barely.

"I hear he's pregnant with twins this time," Deidara mused, ignoring the red-haired Alpha’s comment of the younger blonde’s age.

Sasori frowned, “He’s more than pregnant, brat. Last I heard, he just gave birth to them.” Sasori tilted his head, "I hope that they look like Madara-san. Maybe he'll finally stop getting the brat pregnant."

Deidara chuckled and looked to the side. He stopped walking, smiling bitterly, "Ah, we've made it back to my apartment, un. Thanks for treating me to lunch and for the talk."

Sasori smiled softly, "It was my pleasure, brat."

The red-head hesitated for a moment before pecking the blonde's cheek and fleeing.

Deidara was shocked still, not expecting his 'Danna' to be affectionate towards him. An explosion on the outskirts of Uzushiogakure brought him out of his stupor. He quickly grabbed some clay and proceeded to shunshin to where the explosion had come from.

The borders only exploded if someone...  _ unwanted _ tried to enter the territory. Only a handful of people were not allowed to enter the territory and all of them were highly dangerous so Deidara made sure to shunshin somewhere where their enemies wouldn’t see him.

The sight of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a half black, half white man leading an army greeted him.

It wasn't long before Sasori was next to him followed by Kazuku, Hidan, Obito, Itachi, Konan, Nagato, Kisame, Tsunade, Naruto, and Madara. Naruto and Madara quickly accessed the situation and it wasn't long before Madara was giving orders verbally, as it was faster and easier to speak than to move his hands in intricate patterns and hope that they understood by some miracle.

"Hidan and Kazuku, on the signal, you take on Zetsu. He's the half black, half white man over there. You’ll have to kill both sides of him and since you two are the hardest to kill, have fun."

The two other immortals disappeared, grinning madly, and Madara continued, "Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, and Obito, on the signal, you take on Orochimaru. In case you don't know, he's the albino Sannin with yellow eyes and black hair. When Jiraiya comes, come join me, Naruto, and Tsunade against the army. Jiraiya will take care of him when he joins."

The five people who were called nodded and disappeared.

"Finally, Sasori and Deidara, on the signal, you two take Kabuto. He's the silver-haired healer."

Deidara nodded and they disappeared, waiting for the signal, which was the 'Big Three,' as almost all of the Shinobi in Uzushio called the trio, attacking the army.

Only seconds later, the blonde was trying to explode Kabuto while Sasori was herding the healer towards where the explosions would come to life. Somehow, Kabuto escaped Sasori's puppet and engaged Deidara into an intense Taijutsu battle.

Deidara felt like his arms would fall off just by the impact of Kabuto's punches and stabs. Deidara focused solely on making sure that the man couldn't disable him so he could give Sasori enough time to make a plan. He couldn't see what Sasori was doing, though he hoped that the older puppet master could help him soon.

Deidara could feel each cut and bruise on his body and knew that he was quickly tiring out. Taijutsu was never his strong point, though he still was pretty good at it. He could tell that if Sasori didn't help him out soon, he'd be killed.

Deidara was relieved when Kabuto finally stopped attacking only to stare in mild horror and fascination as the man slowly died from Sasori's poison. He took the man's death as an excuse to see how everyone else was faring.

At one point during his Taijutsu fight, Jiraiya had finally shown up, so the five who had been fighting Orochimaru, who was almost dead, were helping the Big Three -Naruto, Tsunade, and Madara- with the army, which was almost all the way destroyed, while Jiraiya took over fighting Orochimaru. 

Hidan and Kazuku had also managed to kill the man Madara had dubbed 'Zetsu' and the grey-haired immortal was now on a killing spree, which Deidara chuckled at. His chuckles turned into soft laughter when he saw Kazuku watching Hidan like a predator.

Deidara was brought out of his thoughts when he felt cold arms wrap themselves from behind him, "I thought I lost you, brat,” Sasori whispered in a slightly husky voice. Deidara was shocked still by the statement, he wasn’t used to his Danna being so affectionate to him.

First the kiss on the cheek and now being hugged after nearly dying? And to top it all off, that statement that made it seemed like his Danna  _ liked _ him.

“You were never great at Taijutsu,” Sasori continued and Deidara fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, his Danna would say that in this type of situation. “You need to train more if you tire after only three minutes in a Taijutsu fight."

Deidara rolled his eyes at his statement before turning around in his Danna's arms to give a retort on how Sasori had waited for a long time, despite knowing that his "brat" was in trouble.

Sasori cut him off before he could say anything by kissing him. It was passionate and desperate and yet it still was sweet. It didn't demand anything from Deidara.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and returned the kiss. He vaguely heard when Team 7 -which consisted of Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai- as well as Kakashi joined the fight. He almost didn't hear Jiraiya finally kill Orochimaru as he was too focused on his crush of over eight years kissing him like his life depended on it.

A wolf whistle caused the two to finally separate and the duo looked at Naruto, who smirked and pointed to Kisame and Itachi also kissing. Naruto then pointed to his former Sensei, who was hugging Obito and crying, Obito also crying. 

It was their first time being reunited and Deidara doubted that it would be the last, though it might be the most emotional. He was confused about how they had never met before now, though they both liked to be kept busy with missions and training, so it wasn’t too hard to believe.

Deidara chuckled at the scene and leaned his head against Sasori's shoulder, "It would seem that we weren't the only ones to think to confess our love by kissing our crushes on the battlefield." He paused and chuckled again, “Or just hugging and crying into their shoulder.”

Sasori scoffed, “I don’t cry.” 

Deidara smirked, “You sure about that? I’m pretty sure that you were about to cry, Sasori no Danna~”

Sasori rolled his eyes at the teasing and proceeded to escort the blonde to the hospital, not putting up with the blonde’s protests of being okay.

**POV Change: Naruto**

Naruto sighed as he leaned into Madara’s shoulder, "Is it finally over?"

Madara looked down at his tired Omega. It had only been a month since he gave birth to Tajima and Izuna, who had looked like Uchihas. They would have to wait until they were older to see if they had inherited their father’s Sharingan.

Kushina had already shown that she had, despite being a very young Uzumaki. Minato was still too young to tell.

Madara already knew that any of his children that developed the Sharingan had the potential to develop the Rinnegan since Naruto was a descendant of the Senju Clan since the Uzumaki Clan came from the Senju Clan.

Madara thought of his Omega’s question. He was asking if the war was finally over if they had prevented Kaguya from being summoned.

Madara smiled softly at his Omega, "Yes, it is."


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies! This is the epilogue for "If I Could See You... I Would Tell You..." I know that it is a bit short (ok, it's very short) but I couldn't think of a better way to end this story.
> 
> I added a bit more information like their name changes and Naruto and Madara's choice to stop trying to get Naruto pregnant (for now). I also added a bit of Sasori's, Itachi's, and Obito's conversation and explain their relationships.
> 
> I added information on why Naruto doesn't prank anybody anymore.
> 
> I also lengthened the Madanaru a bit to make it fluffier.
> 
> If you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a vote and comment.

Naruto laughed as he pretended to run away from his children. His oldest, Kushina, was now 12 years old, Minato was 9 years old, and the raven-haired twins, Tajima and Izuna, were 8 years old. 

When Tajima and Izuna were two years old, Naruto and Madara had finally decided to combined all their family names together to make the Uchiuzukaze Clan. It was a bit of a mouthful for most people, so they had agreed to shorten it to the Uchiuzu Clan when the twins were five. Naruto was sad to let go of his father’s clan, but he understood the necessity of it at the time.

Naruto and Madara also decided to stop getting the blonde Omega pregnant, not that either of them  _ minded _ having a litter of children. They had decided to wait until the twins were Chunins before trying to get him pregnant again, which had caused everyone around them to groan, though the couple knew that they were just teasing them. 

The five of them were currently in the park playing a game of Ninja and Naruto was losing, not that thirty-year-old minded. He loved letting his children win from time to time.

Kushina was a genin, having graduated a year earlier than her classmates, while Minato, Tajima, and Izuna were fresh in the Academy. All his children were promising prodigies, much to Madara's and Naruto's delight.

At some point in their game, Madara joined in on Naruto's side, causing the blonde Omega and Kushina to laugh. Deidara was not far behind, much to Tajima’s and Izuna’s delight. The twins loved ‘their Deioji’ and loved to play with the Omega whenever possible.

Sasori, Itachi, and Obito watched the game in amusement near the benches, talking quietly about their relationships and how everything was going with their missions.

“Deidara and I have finally started to calm down in our mission-taking,” Sasori admitted, startling Itachi and Obito.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, “What brought this about?”

Sasori smiled, “Deidara’s love to play with Tajima and Izuna. We’ve talked to Tsunade about trying to get Deidara pregnant, though she isn’t confident that we’ll be able to manage it since I’m a puppet. Our children would most likely have to have a surrogate father, which isn’t something that either of us are too keen about.”

Itachi and Obito both nodded in understanding. Itachi spoke up next, “Kisame and I are thinking of getting engaged. We’ve talked about it, though I want to talk to Madara and Sasuke about it before I decide anything permanent.”

Obito pouted that he hadn’t been listed as someone that Itachi wanted to go to but then perked up when he realized that Itachi just did. He ignored Sasori’s and Itachi’s chuckles at his childish behavior and spoke up, “Well, do you  _ want _ to spend the rest of your life with fish-face?”

Itachi chuckled again before pausing to think over his question for a moment, “Yes.”

Obito and Sasori were surprised by his immediate and determined answer. 

Itachi smiled at Obito, “Thanks, Obinii!”

Obito grinned back at the grateful Uchiha, “It’s no problem! Madanii asked me the same question when I went to him about getting engaged with Bakashi.”

Itachi and Sasori chuckled at his nickname for his husband and noticed Kakashi and Kisame’s chakra signatures. The trio watched as the duo walked up to the scene, amused at the game, but on a mission.

"Sasori-kun, I've come to pick up Naruto. Do you think you can get him to come here?" Kakashi asked

"No need," Naruto replied from behind his former sensei, startling Kakashi. Naruto’s eyes sparkled with mischief. 

**_“There's my kit! I was afraid you didn't know how to pull a prank after becoming Madara's mate,”_** Kurama yelled in his mind, pleased his kit was still his mischievous old self.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at his father’s antics, “ _ Shut up tousan. You know why I don't pull pranks anymore.” _

Kurama quieted down as both of them remembered how Naruto had almost killed an Akatsuki member during a prank gone wrong. Ever since then, Naruto stopped pulling pranks, scared that he would end up killing someone he loved if he continued. Madara had been supportive and now Naruto only messed with people by sneaking up behind them or making them think that they were talking to him but in reality, they were talking to his shadow clone.

Kurama quickly went back to hunting. His kits were hungry and their mother couldn't feed them as usual because she was ill.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, “Come on, Sandaime Uzukage. Your duties await.”

Naruto grinned at his former sensei and followed Kakashi to the Tower, his children's whining following the duo. It was the day after he was made Uzukage and he was  _ not _ looking forward to the paperwork.

He quickly made Shadow Clones divide the work into important and trivial, planning on focusing on the trivial paperwork later, or just dumping it on his advisors, who happened to be Shikamaru and Madara.

Naruto laughed when Madara came in an hour later and proceeded to shove the pile of trivial paperwork in Madara's direction, who shook his head, chuckling at his Omega's antics. 

Madara’s chuckling turned into laughter and he spoke up, "Hear this: 'Dear Uzukage Naruto I wish to get my neighbor to stop planting vegetables in her garden.'” Madara read and they both burst out laughing at the ridiculous request.

The rest of the requests were similar and the two joked about them as they signed documents and wrote notes and letters and mission reports. They finally finished every single piece of paperwork around noon and decided to leave the Tower for lunch, still laughing and joking.

Naruto and Madara found themselves outside the village gates and in the forest surrounding their village, running towards Kurama to help the poor bijuu out with his kits and sick mate.

They worked in perfect harmony to gather food and supplies and before long they were headed back to Uzushio. They stopped at a clearing near the village, well Naruto and Madara turned back when he realized his husband was no longer with him.

Madara glanced at his husband, confused at why he stopped.

Naruto finally spoke up, his voice soft and filled to the brim of nostalgia, “We met officially for the first time in a clearing not too different from this one.”

Madara nodded a soft smile on his face, “I remember. We were with Itachi, who left after I asked if you were blind.”

Naruto chuckled, “I panicked when you asked that because I felt like I would be a burden to you. When you… left for that month, I was depressed because I thought you grew tired of my blindness.”

Madara frowned, “I’m sorry for that, Naru-koi.”

Naruto grinned, “It’s okay! You know what else happened in a clearing much like this?”

Madara shook his head, “No, what happened?”

“You cuddled me after I was molested on my thirteenth birthday and told me stories of what you were like when you were younger.”

Madara chuckled, “I remember calling you Naruto-koi after you got jealous of Hashirama and Tobirama.”

Naruto blushed and pouted and Madara’s chuckles grew into laughter at his cute expression.

“Ano, there’s one more thing that happened in a clearing like this.”

Madara chuckled softly, “And what was that, Naru-koi?”

“You proposed to me when I was three months pregnant with Kushina. I rejected you at first because I felt like I wasn’t good enough for you. It wasn’t until I talked to Tsunade and Jiraiya -and Otousan yelled at me- that I realized that I  _ didn’t _ have to be good enough for you and I accepted your marriage proposal.”

Madara smiled sadly at the memory.

Naruto hummed softly, "You know when I was younger -after I first met you-, I remember thinking, ‘ _ If I could see you, I would tell you that you are the most handsome man I've ever known _ .’"


End file.
